Coming back to where it once started
by JXeleven
Summary: Reincarnation fic. Arthur lives in a small city, everything is normal untill he gets a new classmate, a beautiful white haired girl and he falls in love with her brother, oh and... Arthur is a druid. Slash Merthur
1. New girl in town

_**A/N: So I started a new story. It has been in my head for some time now and I finally wrote it down, it took so long because I don't want to have to many stories that are in progress. But back to this story, it's a reincarnation story. Aithusa is also in this story and I don't know if Aithusa is a boy or a girl, but in this story it's a she. Further there are some things I want to explain to you (look at the note for that) and I hope you will enjoy the story. **_

_**Warning: This is slash, so if you don't like it then don't read. **_

_**Note: I decided not to change names, because that would be confusing, so the druids don't know that Merlin is Emrys' 'real' name and they don't realise the connection between Arthur and the others and 'king Arthur' and his knights. **_

_**Disclaimer: Isn't it kind of obvious that I own Merlin... Wait! no, I mean I don't own Merlin... *sigh* my mind knows it, but my heart just don't want to believe it.**_

xxx

Arthur yawned, he hadn't slept much that night. He and Gwaine had been drinking the night before, even when they knew they had to go to school the next day. Now he didn't even know how that idiot had convinced him.

It was his first class for that day and he groaned thinking he still had a whole day ahead of him. When he saw Gwaine that morning he knew that the other felt even worse then he, not that it was strange, Gwaine had almost twice as much as he had

'Arthur... Arthur!' She had been calling his name and he finally glared to the other side and met Gwen's smiling face.

'What?'

Gwen was really enthusiastic and almost jumped up and down in her chair. 'Have you heard about the new student?'

The blond frowned. 'No, so we're getting a new student. Boy or girl?'

She shrugged. 'Don't know, I have asked around and no one knows, even Morgana doesn't know.'

Arthur grinned. If his sister didn't know anything about the new student then no one knew.

Before the blond could reply he heard gasps coming from his classmates. He and Gwen quickly turned around to see what had happened. Both of them stared in shock at the person that had just walked inside the classroom.

It was a slender girl with blond almost white hair that reached her lower back, her skin was almost the colour of snow and her big dark blue eyes shined happily into the room. She wore a wide white long sleeved shirt, light blue jeans and a pair of white high heels.

Arthur stared with open mouth at the girl, she was one of the most beautiful creatures he had ever seen and that says much considering that he was gay. It was clear that she was the new student Gwen talked about, otherwise he would have noticed her before.

Mrs. Crest coughed, trying to get her class' attention. 'As you may have noticed we have a new student.' The girl with white hair walked further into the classroom and stood next to the teacher. 'You should introduce yourself.'

She nodded and she began to speak, her voice was soft and warm. 'Hello I'm Aithusa Adams, nice to meet all of you.' She ended with a warm smile.

'So now that she has introduced herself we can begin.' The teacher said and then the older woman pointed to the seat next to Gwen. 'You can sit next to Gwen.' Aithusa walked towards her place and then the teacher turned to Gwen. 'Gwen please show her around.'

'Of course.' His friend said with a smile.

The teacher started her class, but Aithusa's new classmates kept glaring at the new girl.

At lunchtime Gwen showed the new girl the school, causing Arthur to go to their lunch table on his own.

The rest was already there and he slowly walked towards them. 'Hi.'

They looked up and Elyan immediately frowned. 'Where's Gwen?' Arthur rolled his eyes, Elyan was way to protective of his little sister.

'She's fine, she's showing the new girl around.'

Morgana looked up and her eyes shined with the same curiosity it always had. 'So it's a girl, how is she?'

Arthur sat down and looked at his sister. 'There's only one word to describe her: hot.'

Gwaine laughed. 'And I always thought that you were gay.'

Arthur shook his head. Gwaine liked just like him guys, not that the two of them were together, they had been friends for longer then Arthur could remember and both of them liked different kind of guys. 'And I still am, so I guess it means a lot if I think a girl is hot.'

'Now I'm really curious.' Morgana said while her eyes shined even stronger.

'When aren't you that.' Leon said teasing his girlfriend. The woman glared at her boyfriend and he gave her a quick kiss. 'Doesn't mean that I don't love you.' She smiled and kissed him back.

'So what does she look like?' Percival asked ignoring the now deeply kissing couple.

'Light blond hair, dark blue eyes, a pale skin... you will see for yourself, I think Gwen will take her here.'

And Arthur was right, ten minutes later an happy Gwen and the new girl walked towards their table. Arthur laughed seeing the others stare at the new girl and he even heard Percival whisper. 'Beautiful.' Gwen was still talking when the two girls reached the table.

'Hi guys.' Gwen said and she quickly placed a kiss on Lance's lips.

'Hi.' He whispered back to her and they stared a moment into each others eyes before Gwen turned back to Aithusa.

'Aithusa these are my friends...' All of them introduced themselves to her.

'So do you like it here?' Percival asked when she sat down at the table.

She nodded enthusiastic. 'I love it here, the city and the school are so beautiful.' Arthur could only agree with her, their city was surrounded with large green woods and the school was renovated last year.

Morgana changed places so she sat in front of the new girl and stared at her. 'So were did you live before you moved here?'

'London.'

Arthur grinned. 'That's a big change.' The blond hair girl nodded. 'So why did you leave?'

She frowned. 'Uhm... it's because...' She didn't go further and Arthur immediately regretted asking her that question, she looked sad and helpless.

'You don't have to answer if you don't want to.' He added and she looked down at the table, not wanting to meet the others' eyes.

Lunchtime soon ended and all of them went to class again, Gwen had almost all classes together with Aithusa and she took it upon herself to introduce the girl to everyone she knew and she knew a lot of people.

xxx

'Hi, Arthur!' He was halfway to his car when he heard someone shout for him. The blond turned around and saw the new girl walking towards him. He hadn't seen her since lunch, but she looked happy.

He smiled at her. 'So how was your first day here?'

'Great.' Was her only reply and she smiled back at him. She stepped closer to him and stared intense in his eyes. He looked uncomfortable back at her and gulped, not knowing what he should do now.

'Ehmm... is something wrong?'

She broke eye contact and shook her head. 'I'm sorry, you just remind me of someone I knew.'

'Okay...' She's strange, really strange, _'but I kind of like her, it feels as if we have met before.'_ He frowned by his own thoughts, he was certain he had never met her before, but it still felt like he had. '… Have we met somewhere before?'

Her eyes started shining and he expected her to say yes, but she didn't. 'Not in this life.' Was her only reply and she just smiled at him.

What kind of reaction was that? 'Right... How do you go home, do you have a car or do you want me to give you a ride home?'

She smiled. 'Don't worry, my brother is picking me up. He can be here any minute now.' Suddenly she had an far away look in her eyes, like she was lost in a distant memory. '… I'm curious if you really are him.' She whispered.

'Like who do I look?'

She looked up and blinked in surprise for a moment, she hadn't noticed that he had heard her. 'Oh nothing.'

He opened his mouth to ask further, but closed it again when a car stopped next to them. 'That's my ride.' Aithusa said and wanted to open the car door, but stopped when the door on the driver's side opened and a man came out of the car.

Arthur gasped when he looked at Aithusa's brother, he had short black hair, the same pale skin as his sister, bright deep blue eyes, he wore a tight blue shirt, wide black pants and a red scarf. Arthur stared stunned at the raven's face, at the bright eyes, full red lips and... he then noticed something that didn't seem to fit on the boy's body, a thin long scar ran across his neck.

He was so stunned by the boy that he hadn't noticed how the raven's eyes had widened in surprise by the sight of the blond, before turning soft again and a smile spread over his face.

The girl ran to her brother and jumped in his arms. 'Brother.' She said and the siblings started to laugh.

Aithusa let go of her brother and both turned to the blond. The raven smiled and gave the blond his hand. 'Nice to meet you, I'm Merlin.'

Arthur stared at the hand, before grabbing it and smiling back at the other. 'Hi, I'm Arthur.'

They let go of each others hand and Arthur felt a bit disappointed when Merlin turned back to his car and before the raven got in the car he gave Arthur one last smile with the words. 'Thank you for looking after my sister.'

Arthur nodded and saw the other disappear into the car. 'Then I will see you tomorrow.' He heard Aithusa say, but he kept staring at the raven inside the car and the girl also stepped in the car. Merlin started the car and Aithusa waved at him when they drove off.

He watched them disappear out of sight and he let out a breath he didn't even know he held in. He slowly turned around, but suddenly two girls jumped on him.

'Who was that?!' His sister asked, her eyes filled with curiosity, she always remind him of a cat, sneaking around and jumping on her unaware prey, sadly most of the time he was her prey.

Gwen stared with begging eyes at him and he sighed. 'Aithusa's brother.'

'He's handsome.' Gwen said and Arthur could only agree with her.

'Arthur, you're blushing!' Morgana said while smirking. Arthur gaped at her, before turning away.

'I'm not!'

'Yeah you're!' Gwen screamed and both girls laughed at him and Gwen spoke through her laughter. 'Don't... don't worry Arthur, he's... really handsome so don't worry about it!'

'Come on Gwen let's leave that loverboy alone, we're going shopping.' Morgana dragged her friend with her to Morgana's car and before getting in she waved at her brother. 'Don't forget about tonight, okay!'

'Yeah, yeah, I will remember.' And so the girls drove off and Arthur walked to his car, still hiding that he was blushing and also drove off..

xxx

'So you mean to say that Aithusa also has a handsome brother.' Elyan asked.

Gwen nodded, she and her brother were sitting in the back of Morgana's car, while Morgana was driving and Arthur sat besides her. 'Yeah, but I still wonder how he can have black hair when she has white hair.'

'I'm more interested what they are doing here.' Morgana replied from the drivers seat and she wore a evil smile on her face that Arthur immediately recognized as the smile she used when she was going to dive in someones past.

They soon reached their destination and parked their car on the side of the road. They got out and walked to the meeting place.

'So what do you think is this special announcement that Adrian called us all here for?' Gwen asked while pulling her scarf closer around her neck, it was a cold night and according to the weather forecast it wouldn't be long before snow would fall.

Arthur pulled up his shoulders and Elyan did the same, while Morgana pouted. 'I also don't know, Adrian didn't even wanted to tell me.'

They walked further and after ten minutes they reached the clearing they were supposed to go, most of the elders were already there. In the middle of the clearing stood a large old tree and it has been said that Emrys himself had planted it there, it's now called by the name of the tree of dreams, they say that if you kiss under that tree two lovers will always stay together, but no one really knows if that's true. The druids had used the clearing since ancient times and it was still used when they gathered.

'Arthur, Morgana!' They turned around and looked at the person that just had called them. Arthur smiled seeing his mother walk towards them. 'I'm glad you're on time. Oh, hello Elyan, Gwen.'

'Hello Ygraine.' Elyan replied back and Gwen only smiled to the older woman.

Yes, because Ygraine is a druid that also makes Arthur and Morgana druids, the same goes for Elyan and Gwen.

_Arthur ran through the woods following his mother and sister when they went to the meeting. He loved to go, because then he could play with Elyan and Gwen and he really like playing with them. He ran to his mother and grabbed her hand. _

_'He mommy.' He asked and Ygraine looked at her son. 'Why doesn't dad come with us?' _

_'Because he's an idiot!' Morgana replied in an angry voice. _

_'Morgana! You can't say things like that!' Her mother replied back and mother and daughter looked angry at each other. _

_'But I'm right, daddy would never believe in magic!' _

_Ygraine sighed and sank through her knees so she could look in her daughter's eyes. 'But you still can't say things like that. It's true that your father would never believe magic, so we can never tell him, okay?' The last she asked both Arthur and Morgana and both children nodded. Ygraine then smiled. 'Good, then lets go, we can't let the others wait.' _

Not that Arthur minded being a druid, he liked all the other druids... no not everyone. He looked at the boy that was glaring at him, Mordred. Mordred was one year older then Arthur but he just loved to get on Arthur's nerves, their fights started since the first time they met.

Adrian stood in front of the tree of dreams and cleared his throat. 'My friends, I have called you all together here today to make an important announcement. What we have been waiting for for so many years now is finally going to happen, Emrys will come back to us together with his king.'

Arthur couldn't believe his ears, the mighty king Arthur and Emrys were coming back to live, were going to be reborn, the druids had been waiting for that day for almost 1500 years and now when he's alive it's going to happen. He was just stunned.

Suddenly one of the older men came forward. 'And are they already born or will they be born in the near future?'

Adrian frowned and shook his head. 'It was not clear, but I think they will be born in the near future, but what I'm certain about it that they will live here in our town, the city that is build on the remains of what once was Camelot.'

The people whispered to each other with excitement. Their mighty lord was finally coming back to them.

'But why is he coming back...' He heard Morgana whisper beside him and he looked at her. 'Will their be a great danger that will threaten the world?'

Arthur hadn't thought about it like that, there would indeed be a special reason why the mighty Emrys would come back to them. 'You think something is going to happen?'

Morgana looked startled to the side, she hadn't noticed that her brother had heard her words and she eventually sighed. 'It's the only reason I can think of that he would come back.'

He nodded, but before he could say anything Adrian spoke again. 'So I ask all of you to look for any signs that a person could be Emrys or king Arthur, for as it can be that they are already among us.' The old druid looked at his people. 'Now go, tonight their won't be any lessons or rituals, go to your homes and prepare yourselves for our great leader is coming back to us.'

They did what their leader told them and went back to their homes, talking enthusiastic while doing so.

Arthur and the others quickly went to find their parents, the first one they met was Ygraine who ran towards them. She kissed both her children on the cheek and smiled. 'Isn't it great!'

Arthur smiled at his mother. 'Yeah.' He looked at his sister, who was deep in thoughts, probably thinking about what disaster could come upon them. 'Let's go home.'


	2. Coffee

_**A/N: So the second chapter, I'm sorry it took some time, but I just wanted to finish some other stories I was working on, so that I could focus more on the new ones. It's also a rather long chapter, but still not my best work. I also have to say that I'm a bit sad that I only got one review, but I will still finish everything I work on, so for the people that like it you don't have to worry. So enjoy this next chapter. **_

_**Disclaimer: I *snif* don't own Merlin...**_

xxx

It has been a week since Aithusa came to their school and Arthur and the rest had already decided that they liked their new friend, she is cheerful and kind and Morgana had almost screamed how it had been time the group got a new girl in it.

To Arthur's disappointment he hadn't seen Aithusa's brother anymore, he came to get her, but every time she just jumped in the car and they drove off.

He and the other druids also were busy preparing for Emrys' arrival. He groaned remembering how they had told him to train even harder, not that he thought it would really help him improve, he was terrible when it came to using magic, yeah he was great with the sword, but magic, just terrible, he could only lift a little stone or heal a scratch, but not more then that.

And of course Morgana was great at using magic, she was even better then most of the adults. Gwen was good when it came to growing plants and stuff, while Elyan was a healer.

And that little brat Mordred was good in both magic and the sword, Arthur really hated it when he was bragging about his skills, as if was better then anyone else.

Arthur was currently walking through the city, looking at some shops, waiting for the time he would meet with Gwaine and Leon, but he was way to early so he still had half an hour to fill.

He just walked to the park when his heart skipped a beat, Aithusa's brother, Merlin sat on a bench in front of him, where he hadn't noticed the man before. He could only stare at the raven and he fell his cheeks become red. _'Why do I get like this when I see him, I... never felt like this before!'_ His thoughts screamed at him.

The raven had been staring at the pound in front of him, but he turned his head and stared right in the blond's face. A warm smile spread over the man's face. 'Oh hi, Arthur right?'

_'He remembered my name!'_ He wasn't able to speak for a moment, before he almost whispered. 'Yeah that's me.'

'Are you busy?' Arthur shook his head. 'Great, then come sit with me.'

Arthur gulped and sat down next to the raven. 'Thanks.'

'Aithusa told me about you guys, she seems to enjoy herself.'

Of course he knew his name, his sister had told him about the blond. 'I'm glad that she enjoys herself, we really like her.' He gave the man a smile and the other looked a bit relieved.

They went silent for a few minutes, before Merlin asked. 'Do you want some coffee?' Arthur was startled by the other's question, but eventually he nodded. The raven jumped of the bench and disappeared in a building across the street.

Five minutes later he returned with two coffee in his hands, one he gave the blond and he sat down on the bench again. Merlin took a sip of his coffee and Arthur stared at the lips around the cup, those full red lips, oh how he wanted place his own over them, the lips suddenly stopped their movements and Arthur's eyes traveled up, looking at the raven's eyes, they looked at him. Fear filled Arthur's heart when he realised the other had seen him staring at the man's lips, Merlin was probably thinking he was a freak, but the fear turned into confusion when he saw that the other started to smile.

The lips started moving again and took another sip, he then pulled the cup away from his mouth and looked at his watch, before looking at the blond. 'I have to go, but I still want to ask you something... would you please look after my little sister, she is the only one I have left.'

Arthur frowned. 'What do you mean?'

Merlin bit his lip and he looked like he was searching for the right words. 'I don't know if she has told about our time in London?' Arthur shook his head and Merlin sighed. '… It's just the two of us, our parents died some years ago.'

'Oh...' Arthur's eyes widened. 'I'm sorry.'

'Don't worry.' He gave Arthur a smile. 'Now it's really time for me to go, enjoy your coffee, bye.' He said and stood up, leaving the blond behind.

'Bye.' Arthur whispered, but Merlin had already left.

xxx

Arthur ran, he ran through the school's hallways to where the screams came from, the screams he had immediately recognized. He stopped when he saw the origin of the screams, his sister Morgana.

The screams had now stopped and she was crying in Leon's arms while he brushed her hair and tried to calm her. Percival was rubbing her back and some people that Arthur didn't know where whispering to each other, while looking down at the crying woman.

He walked to his three friends on the ground and Leon looked up, while shaking his head. He then kneeled down next to his sister and touched her face. 'Morgana what's wrong?'

She looked up, her face stained with tears. 'Arthur... I saw... no, not here...' Her eyes where widened with fear and she buried her head into his chest.

He looked confused at her and then at her boyfriend. 'What happened?'

Leon and Percival looked at each other, before Leon began to speak. 'She just suddenly started to scream, we don't know why.'

He nodded and looked down at his sister, she didn't cry anymore and looked up. Her mascara ran over her cheeks and she looked desperate at him, she opened her mouth and one word came out of it. 'Emrys.' His eyes widened in shock and his mouth fell open.

'What did she mean?' Percival asked and Arthur realised they had heard her whisper.

He shook his head in response. 'No, I... I will take her home, can the two of you tell the others we're home?'

Leon frowned. 'We will do that... but what's she talking about?'

'Nothing.' Arthur tried, but Leon was clearly not happy with his answer.

'And what would you call what just happened, I'm her boyfriend, I want to know what's wrong with her!' Leon's face turned red in anger and he clenched his fist, Arthur wanted to tell him everything, but he just couldn't, he wasn't allowed to tell.

The blond looked desperate at his angry friend. 'Please Leon.' He stared shocked down at the words his sister had just spoken, but she only had eye for her boyfriend. Leon looked at her with hurt eyes and sighed.

'Fine.' He looked at his friend. 'Take care of her.'

Arthur nodded and took his sister in his arms and walked off, feeling the eyes of his friends on his back.

xxx

Arthur walked back inside the living room with two cups of tea and gave one to Morgana. Ygraina was currently away, visiting their father in London and wouldn't be home for a few days. The girl was wrapped in blankets and her eyes' were red. The whole ride back she had been crying and Arthur couldn't get a word out of her.

He sat down next to her and looked into her eyes. 'Tell me.'

She looked at him, before closing her eyes. 'I... I think I saw a vision... or maybe a memory.' He frowned at her, not that he found it strange he knew the girl was a seer, she saw small things, but she never reacted like this. 'I think I saw... Emrys.'

He gasped and grabbed her hands, she looked startled up at him and he knew he shouldn't have done that and he let go. 'I'm sorry, go on.'

She blinked a few times before speaking again. '...He was a old man and he looked down on me, I was lying on the ground and... and I was so scared.' The last she said almost whispering and new tears flowed down her eyes. He laid his arms around her and waited until the girl had calmed down. '… I was scared of him, but he looked like he was sorry for me, he asked... he asked if, if this really was what I wanted and everywhere where bodies and so much blood... Arthur I'm scared.' She panicked, her eyes wide in fear and he quickly took her in his arms again.

'Morgana you don't have to fear-.'

'You don't understand Arthur! I think I... I'm the person he talks to... Arthur I'm the evil witch!' She sank into his arms and he could only look stunned at his sister, he could not believe she was an evil witch and knowing she had a pure good heart.

_'But why do I feel that what she says is true?'_ He was shocked by his own thoughts and tried to shake them out of his head.

xxx

Merlin opened his front door looking at the person that stood in front of him and he smiled. 'Hello, you're here for Aithusa?' He stared at the man in front of him and a long lost memory spread through his mind.

The other blinked for a moment before taking a deep breath. 'No, I'm here for you Merlin.' Merlin nodded, he understood what the other was telling him.

'Come inside.'

The raven let him to his living room, before walking to the kitchen and grabbing them some tea.

'So you remembered?' He asked, looking in those familiar brown eyes. He got a nod in response and the other looked away. 'So my friend, the bravest and most noble knight of them all is finally back.' Merlin smiled and gave him the cup of tea.

'Yeah, but my friends call me Lance now.' They gave each other a smile. 'I guess I don't have to ask you if you remember.'

'I guess you could say I remembered.' Saying this made an old pain spread through his heart.

He didn't knew if Lance saw it, but the other didn't show that he saw it. 'And Aithusa?'

'She was there... after you left.' He looked with sad eyes at his friend. 'I missed you.'

'And I you.' Lance said and both men embraced each other, when they finally released each other Lance glanced at him. 'Do you still love him?'

Merlin smiled, thinking about those times and whispered. 'Forever.'

xxx

Arthur walked into the kitchen, letting out a yawn, before grabbing a piece of toast from the table.

'Hey, that's mine!' Morgana yelled at him and he quickly took another bite.

'And now it's mine, I'm glad you're feeling better.' The last he said giving her a smile.

She gave him a fake grin back. 'Yeah much better, but still... you can't tell anyone, not even mom, okay?'

Arthur frowned, but nodded, he understood. 'I won't tell.'

She also nodded and stared in front of her, before turning back at him. 'Tell me what happened two days ago, I wanted to ask yesterday, you just looked so happy when you came back home... so did you meet him again?' The last she asked with an evil grin on her face, how did she always knew what was in his mind? He turned red and both brother and sister knew it, the grin on her face turned even bigger and he growled at her, before she asked. 'So how was it?'

'We... we just talked... and he bought me coffee.' By the last words he turned away.

He could hear her gasp with joy. 'So he likes you too!'

'I hope so... he smiled when he saw that I looked at him.'

'By looking you mean...' He slowly nodded, getting even redder and she smiled. 'That's fantastic, why don't you ask him out?'

'I'm not sure if he likes me and he's probably to old for me.'

'Ah come on, what's the worst thing that could happen?' Suddenly she just walked out of the room and she came back with her phone. 'Lets find out!' He wanted to grab her phone, but she ran away. 'Hi, yeah with Morgana... No, I'm fine now... thanks... would you like it if I and Arthur came to visit you?... mmm... no... second right... yeah okay, see you later... bye.'

She placed her phone on the table and looked at him. 'We're going to visit them this afternoon.' She grinned at him.

'Morgana I hadn't ask you to do that!'

The raven blinked at him while making an innocent expression. 'But I would like to visit my friend.'

'Fine.' Arthur growled to her, he actually really wanted to go, not that he was going to admit it to his sister.

And so after lunch they headed off to Aithusa's house, following the instructions Morgana had written down.

'Are you sure this is the right way?' Arthur asked, frowning as he noticed they left the city and drove deeper into the woods.

'Yeah...' She said giving him a smile. 'I have been there when I went to pick her up last Friday, it's not much further.'

The blond frowned, but didn't say anything else and just drove further. It didn't take long before they reached an old house and Morgana told him to stop. 'They live here?'

Morgana nodded. 'Yeah, it was a surprise for me too. As far as I know this house has been empty for more then twenty years, before they moved in.' She rang the doorbell and not long after the door was opened, a smiling Aithusa stood in front of them, she wearing like she always seemed to wear white or light coloured cloths, a light blue shirt with white jeans and no shoes, not that it mattered it looked good on her.

'Hi, come in.' She turned around and they followed her inside. Arthur stared with wide eyes at the house, the furniture looked old, probably even antic. He gasped, it was incredible, not that he was really into the old stuff, but it was just so impressive.

The walked into a somewhat more modern looking living room and they sat down, Aithusa looking rather curious at Morgana and asked. 'So are you okay now, Leon told us everything and we were really worried.'

Morgana gave her a reassuring smile. 'I'm fine now, so do you and your brother live here alone?'

Aithusa nodded. 'Yeah... my parents died a few years ago, so it's just me and my brother.' Arthur looked down, he already heard about it, but it was just sad that something like that had happened to them.

Morgana gasped, Arthur hadn't told her, so it was new for her. 'Oh, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean...'

'Don't worry, it was a long time ago.' The blond girl smiled back at her.

Arthur looked at his still stunned sister and then back at the new girl. 'So why did you buy this house, it wasn't what I expected.'

Aithusa blinked in surprise for a moment, before answering. 'Ehmm... It has been in my family for some time and when we decided to leave London we moved in here.' She finished and jumped up. 'So do you want some tea?' Without waiting for an answer she walked away and Arthur looked at his sister.

It didn't take long before she came back and gave both brother and sister a cup of tea.

'So were is your brother?' Morgana suddenly asked with a dark expression on her face.

Arthur who was currently eating a cookie choked in it after hearing Morgana's question and coughed, causing both girls to look at him, before looking back at each other and both girls started laughing at him.

'He can be here any minute now, but can I ask why you asked me that?' The question was directed to Morgana, but the blond looked at him as if she just knew Morgana was asking it for him.

Morgana grinned. 'Oh, just curious... so is he seeing someone and what kind of people does he like?' Arthur could feel himself starting to blush and looked away.

Aithusa laughed. 'He's single.' Arthur could feel his heart jump. 'And to answer the next question, yeah he likes guys.' The last she said smiling at Arthur and he just wasn't able to look into her eyes. 'Don't worry Arthur, it doesn't matter, if you like him then go for it.'

'You...' He gulped. 'Am I his type?'

'You could say that.' She said teasingly at him.

'But he isn't in school anymore, so how old is he?' Morgana asked, encouraged by the other girl's words. 'And what is he doing for a living?'

'No, he finished school. He's 21-' Arthur smiled, that's only three years. 'and he's a writer.'

'I have never seen a book under his name, so does he write under a pseudonym.'

Aithusa nodded. 'Yeah, he finds it easier that way.'

Morgana wanted to ask more, but then they heard the front door open and Aithusa jumped up. 'He's home!' She gave them a smile, before leaving the room.

'Hi.' Arthur could hear them clearly and his heart skipped a beat when he heard that warm and soft voice speak. 'I saw the car outside, so who's visiting?'

'Arthur and Morgana, come say hello!' Aithusa told her brother and she dragged him to the living room.

Merlin smiled at them when he came inside and held out his hand to the quests, but before anyone could reacted Morgana started to scream. Arthur quickly turned around and looked at his sister, who now sat down on the ground holding her head.

Arthur let himself fall down next to her and grabbed her shoulders. 'Morgana, calm down, everything is going to be fine, I promise.' Tears started to flow down her face, but she didn't look at him, she looked at the tall raven. She slowly lifted her hand and pointed at him. 'You...' She gasped.

The blond frowned and looked back at Merlin who stared at her with wide eyes and he blinked, _'and even now he looks handsome... get a grip, it's no time for that.' _he then looked back at his sister as she started to push him away. 'Arthur leave, I want... I want to speak with Merlin alone.'

'What, but-.'

'Arthur it's fine.' Merlin said while placing his hand on the blond's shoulder and looking in his eyes. 'Go with Aithusa for a moment.'

Arthur slowly nodded and stood up, trying as long as possible to not break eye contact with Merlin, but eventually he was let out of the room by Aithusa, leaving Morgana and Merlin behind.


	3. Party

_**A/N: hi everyone, the funny thing was that when I was writing this story and watching something else at the same time, suddenly someone talked about how Arthur needed his Merlin and it wasn't even related to some kind of king Arthur story. But back to the story, so the next chapter, I don't have really much to say about it, so just enjoy. Oh and I should also tell that it would take longer to upload the next chapters seeing how I start with my new study tomorrow, I'm really exited and scared :P.**_

_**Disclaimer: SURPRISE! I don't own Merlin... **_

xxx

Merlin stared at Morgana, she looked at him with wide scared eyes. He let out a sigh before sitting down next to her. 'You... I saw you, you were... in Camelot..' She fell silent again and he let out another sigh. 'You know...'

'Tell me what you saw Morgana.' He said, placing his hand on her cheek, trying to calm her.

She gulped, before speaking again. 'I saw you... being a servant in Camelot... servant to the king.'

'Did you saw more?' He asked, he had to know how much she remembered, but she shook her head. 'Was this what you had a few days ago?'

She blinked at him. 'So it was really you?' He smiled at her. 'I think I saw a old man named Emrys and myself...'

'So you know who you're then?'

'I'm... the evil witch, right?' She said, tears appearing in her eyes and he felt guilt take over his heart, he understood why she hated the person she once was, but he knew what she also could have been.

He grabbed her hands and looked deep in the witch her eyes. 'Yes, I have seen it too, but I should also tell you that you went that way, because of Uther, how you were deceived, in this life you can be someone better.'

The witch blinked through her tears. 'You think I don't have to become that witch again?'

He smiled. 'I'm sure of it.'

She looked at him and she clearly calmed down. 'How much do you know, do you know who king Arthur and Emrys are in this life?'

He was startled by that question, not that he hadn't expected it. 'There are things I know, but I'm sure that it will be clear for everyone who they are eventually. You have to find it out yourself.'

'But-.' She stopped seeing how he looked at her. 'Merlin, I want to talk to you later, but I don't think we can let Arthur and Aithusa wait... is she also one from back in Camelot.' Merlin bit his lip not knowing if he should answer this one, but eventually decided to do so and he nodded. 'I see.' She just said.

Merlin stood up again, opening the door and calling at Aithusa that they could come back. It didn't take long for them to come and they looked curious at them. Aithusa walked to him, while Arthur and Morgana settled themselves on the couch. He looked at her and whispered. 'I will tell you later.' She gave him a small nod and they joined the others.

The raven stared at Arthur who himself looked concerned at his sister. 'Are you okay, what did you talk about?'

She smiled at him. 'That's mine and Merlin's secret.' Merlin grinned hearing her words and the two ravens' looked at each other.

Arthur pouted and Merlin smiled at the boy. _'I forgot how cute and innocent he once was.' _The blond looked at him and red spread over the younger boy's face.

Morgana looked to both men and smiled. 'Arthur, shouldn't we asked them?'

'Ask us what?' Aithusa smiled enthusiastic.

'We wanted to ask you two if you wanted to go to a party with us tonight.' Aithusa's eyes lit up and she looked with begging eyes at her brother.

He gave her a reassuring smile. 'I think that she really wants to go and she needs someone to watch over her, so why not.' He felt so happy, but he didn't show them, okay he gave them a smile and his eyes probably shined, but he wouldn't show more.

xxx

'So do you already know what you're wearing tonight?' Morgana asked while walking into his room. He looked at her and then back at his with clothing covered bedroom. 'It looks like you don't.'

He let out a sigh and nodded. 'Yeah... Oh Morgana, I want him to like me.' The blond let himself fall down on the bed, letting out a frustrated scream.

Morgana sat down next to him and looked at him. 'You're really an idiot you know, did you see how he looked at you, he is definitely interested.'

He felt his heart beating harder. 'You really think so?'

She rolled her eyes. 'Yeah, now lets find something for you to wear.'

Morgana pulled even more cloths out of his wardrobe and he wondered how he got so much cloths, until he realised how his sister always dragged him to the shops and clothed him. It took a while, but they decided on a red shirt with a small golden Lion stitched on it and a pair of black jeans.

Morgana herself wore a short black strapless dress with a dark blue necklace.

'How late did they come?'

The raven looked at him. 'fifteen minutes.' He immediately looked at his watch and smiled, only fifteen minutes left before he saw him again.

'Do you know who else will be there?'

'I called Gwen and she told me that she and the rest will meet us there, even Percy was able to get the evening off so he will also be there.' Morgana tried to say while brushing her teeth.

He nodded and walked down, he sat down on the couch and just stared of into space. Thinking of that pale skin, that soft dark hair and those full red lips. He let out a sigh, he knew that he had only known Merlin for a few days, but I felt as if he had known the man for more then a lifetime. It was as if there was a lost memory that wanted to surface, but just couldn't and it frustrated him.

He almost jumped up when he heard the doorbell and just stood frozen. He heard Morgana shout down that he should open the door, seeing how she hasn't finished yet. He quickly walked to the door and took a breath, before opening it and looking at the two people in front of him.

Aithusa wore a tight white dress, small glitters spread over it, causing it to shine in the light, she looked so beautiful with her warm smile, but it wasn't her that made him gasp, but her brother.

The raven wore a tight dark brown, almost black shirt with black pants, not that Arthur looked at his cloths, Merlin had a bright smile placed on his face, his eyes that shined in the moonlight looked as if the blond could drown in them and the raven only stared at him, both their eyes placed on the other's body.

Arthur was broken out of his trance when the blond girl walked past him and whispered in his ear. 'Close your mouth.' He quickly did what she said and turned around, seeing his sister almost running down the stairs and welcoming their friends. 'You have a nice house!' Aithusa told his sister and she stared curious at their family pictures.

He saw Merlin standing next to his sister and the raven frowned deep, while looking at the only picture they had of Arthur's whole family. His father didn't had much time for them, of course he wanted Arthur to be his heir to his company, but he was just an cold man, especially when the blond had to tell him he liked guys, he still felt shivers run down his spine thinking about his father's reaction.

Morgana also saw Merlin's reaction and walked to him. 'Is something wrong?'

He finally looked up and smiled. 'No I'm fine, shall we go?' Morgana nodded and they walked outside.

It didn't take long before they reached the party, it was held by a guy from Arthur's class and he was quite famous for throwing great parties, so he and Morgana always went when he held one.

Arthur could feel the music beat through the ground, through his body, he loved the feeling. He had just set a few steps inside when he was almost tackled to the ground, he stared stunned at Gwen who looked at him with a big grin.

He rolled his eyes when she dragged him with her to where his friends were standing, one glance back told him that the others were following him.

Leon immediately ran to his girlfriend and took her in his arms. Lancelot looked at him, his face showing the same question the others had. Arthur looked at his sister before looking back. 'She's fine.' Lance let out a soft sigh and the others did the same.

At the same moment Aithusa and her brother reached them and he saw Gwaine's mouth drop, anger rose in his heart, Merlin was his.

Lance smiled looking at the raven. 'Hi.' And the two of them gave each other a hug, much to both Arthur's surprise and anger. He blinked and looked at Aithusa, she didn't seem to be bothered by her brother's action.

He gaped, before speaking. 'Ehmm... I guess you already know Merlin then, for the others this is Merlin, Aithusa's brother.' Merlin smiled at them and gave each of them a hand, the last one was Gwaine, who looked with wide eyes at him, before reaching for that hand, Arthur felt jealous, he wanted to snatch the raven's hand away, but forced himself to do nothing, not that it was over yet.

'… I'm Gwaine... nice to meet you!' Gwaine mumbled.

Merlin gave him a warm smile. 'I'm glad I'm finally able to meet all of you.'

They gave him an agreeing reply and Gwen grabbed his hand. 'Show me how good you can dance!' His blue eyes looked begging at the others, asking for help, but they just smiled and he was dragged to the dance floor.

Arthur let out a sigh and decided to first interrogate Lance, before asking Gwaine. He placed his hand on his friend's shoulder and dragged him away. 'What's wrong?'

'How did you know him?' Arthur asked, trying to keep his jealousy out of his voice.

Lance laughed. 'Are you jealous? Don't worry, we knew each other in the past, I guess you could say we are long lost friends, so we decided to meet again.'

'So you... you aren't seeing each other.' Arthur asked nervously, he couldn't help feel his cheeks turn red.

'No, I love Gwen and I and Merlin have been friends since a long time, yeah we were close, but we aren't in love.' His friend looked with a reassuring expression in the blond's eyes. 'You like him.' It was not a question, but a statement.

Arthur nodded in response. 'Yeah, I don't know what it's, but it feels incredible.'

'Then go for it, I'm sure he likes you too, so can I now go back to my girlfriend? She will kill me if I don't dance with her.' He said grinning, before walking of, leaving the blond stunned behind.

Arthur let out a sigh and looked around, searching for the raven, but he didn't see the man. He walked further to Gwen, who was chatting with Aithusa. 'Have you seen Merlin?'

The two girls first looked at each other before looking back at the blond. 'Gwaine dragged him away.' Gwen finally replied and he felt as if his heart stopped, he wouldn't give his love to that idiot, even when that idiot was his friend, Merlin was his. He was shocked by his own thoughts and quickly shook his head.

Aithusa looked worried at him. 'They are probably only talking, just let them have a moment.' But Arthur rushed of before she was finished talking.

xxx

Gwaine pulled him away, dragged him of into the hallway and further into a empty room, his heart beating on a fast pace. The brunette let go of the hand and turned around to face the raven. 'I... I have dreamed about you.' Merlin grinned at him and Gwaine blushed. 'No, not like that. I saw you in a dream... the others were there too, but I thought that it just was a dream because I knew them, but you, I have never met you before, but you're the same as in my dreams.'

He saw the raven blink for a moment. 'What happened in the dream?'

Why did he feel as if he could trust the man, was it because the man in his dreams was his friend? 'It may sound crazy, but it was the story of king Arthur, I was one of his knights and I saw you... you as his adviser, his friend, my friend.'

'It doesn't sound crazy, I-'

'You mean, you saw the same?' Gwaine interrupted, his heart beating even harder then before.

Merlin frowned. 'You shouldn't interrupt me like that.' Gwaine laughed and rubbed his head. 'Yeah, what you saw wasn't your own fantasy, it were memories for your past life. We're born again.'

Gwaine gasped, somewhere in his heart he knew it was the truth, but it was difficult to just accept. 'So who are the ones that remember?'

'Lance and I also think Morgana, but just like you only parts of it.'

'How much do you remember?'

Merlin went silent and looked as if he was deep in thoughts, before he spoke. 'I'm older then you guys and it comes with age, so you could say I remember more then any of you.' He wasn't sure if what the raven told him was a lie or the truth, maybe a bit of both. 'We should go back before anyone will miss us, I guess Gwen still has to tell me if I'm a good enough dancer.'

They smiled at each other and walked back.

xxx

Arthur walked around, searching for the raven when someone let out an evil laugh, Arthur quickly turned around and stared into those black evil eyes. Mordred gave him a dark grin. 'Didn't expected you to be here.' Arthur almost growled.

'Oh come on Arty, I know this kind of parties aren't my thing, but I have every right to be here.'

Arthur glared at him. 'I'm leaving.'

'And I thought we could have a nice chat.' Arthur didn't reply and started to walk, but froze hearing the druid's next words. 'Merlin's really cute.' He almost jumped around and stared at him. 'He's Aithusa's brother, right? I have to say he's hot, I guess you have a better taste then I always thought.' Mordred laughed and disappeared.

Arthur just stood there frozen, rage spread through his heart, why did that brat had to ruin everything. He let out a sigh, he just had to find Merlin and make sure Mordred didn't do anything to him.

He walked through the hallway and ran when he recognized the brunette on the other side. 'Gwaine.' He shouted, causing his friend to turn around. He stopped next to him and gave him a small glare. 'Where's Merlin?'

'He went the other way, I wanted to get some fresh air.' Gwaine said, asking it with confusion in his voice. 'Why?'

'Because... because I like him okay!' Arthur shouted, letting out his frustration.

Gwaine grinned. 'Yeah, I knew, I think everyone knows already. It was kind of obvious.'

'So... you weren't trying to do... you know anything with him?' He asked, unable to look in his friends eyes.

Gwaine let out a loud laugh. 'How much have you drank, because I think I really need one. No, you're right, he's hot, but he's all yours.' He gave the blond a hit on the shoulder. 'Now I really need a drink.' He walked away after giving him a last smile.

Arthur smiled at his friend's back, feeling relieved. He walked into the direction Gwaine had said the raven had left, but when he opened the door he froze, his heart was filled with anger at the sight before him.

xxx

Merlin looked around, he smiled seeing how Lance and Gwen danced together, they belonged with each other that much was sure. The others also seemed to enjoy themselves, but he didn't see the blond he was searching for. He frowned and leaned against the wall, just waiting until Arthur would turn up again, so he just drifted of into those lost memories.

A man stopped in front of him, causing him to come back to reality. His eyes looked shocked at those familiar eyes, old fears taking his heart over again. 'Mordred.' He whispered, but was cut of by the other.

'You know I have noticed you before and you're kind of hot.' Mordred walked further pinning him against the wall, the druid's hands on both sides of his head.

Merlin just stared shocked at Mordred. In the corner of his eye he saw the door open, his heart skipped a beat when he saw Arthur walking out of it, staring at them.

Everything went to quick and he was just to shocked to react when he felt hard lips pressed against his.


	4. Revealing Emrys

_**A/N: Hello everyone, so here is the next chapter. The last chapter had kind of a cliffhanger so what will happen next? So as I told you guys I just started with my new study and it's really tiring, but I hope it will be a lot of fun, so the chapters will take more time to be written and you just have to be patient. Enjoy this new chapter.**_

_**Disclaimer: Sadly I have to tell all of you that I don't own Merlin. **_

xxx

Merlin stared in those cold hard eyes, he felt those uncomfortable lips on his own, it just felt so disgusting, he wanted to scream, yell, but was just to shocked to react.

He saw how Mordred's eyes widened, they panicked as if he saw the world come to an end in Merlin's eyes, the druid pushed himself away and sank to the floor and stayed there, his whole body shook in what could be both anger and fear.

Merlin's hand reached to his lips, he was still able to feel the other man on him. He then turned his head to face Arthur, the blond stared at him, Arthur's eyes were filled with anger and shock.

Mordred let out a soft scream of pain and Merlin turned back to him. The eyes he met looked like they just had seen a ghost, it probably was not far from the truth. 'You... it can't be... what.' Mordred immediately stood up, his eyes filled with fear. _'You're Emrys.' _He heard Mordred speak to his mind, voice filled with pure panic.

The raven gulped, how he wished the druid would have never found out. Mordred gave him one last terrified glare before running of.

Merlin looked at the druid until he disappeared and then looked at Arthur. The blond stared shocked at him, before reaching for the raven. 'Merlin... are you alright?' Merlin blinked for a moment and then nodded. Arthur immediately ran to him and embraced the raven. 'I'm so sorry!'

'What?'

Arthur then immediately released him, looking shocked up as if he had made a terrible mistake. 'I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that!'

Merlin gave the blond a small smile. 'Thank you for being concerned.'

The blond looked stunned at him. 'It was... it was my fault, I and Mordred are rivals and he always tries to upset me... so, so he wanted to use you to get to me.' The last Arthur said whispering and he looked away.

Merlin let out a sigh, he wanted to look Arthur in the eyes, he wanted to see what the other thought. 'So why would he use me?' Hope spread through his head, he wanted Arthur to love him again, like he had done so many years ago.

He saw Arthur's cheeks turn red, it was just so adorable, Arthur wanted to walked away, but Merlin immediately grabbed his shoulders. 'It's nothing I-.'

'Just say it.' Merlin said with a strong but gentle voice.

Arthur finally looked at him. 'Merlin, It... it's because I love you.' Merlin stared in those scared eyes, the blond looked afraid, afraid that he was going to be rejected.

The raven gave him a smile and confusion spread over Arthur's face, Merlin leaned forward pressing his lips on Arthur's. It took the blond awhile, but eventually he kissed back, Arhur's hands reached to Merlin's hair, his own placed on the blond's muscular chest. It felt incredible, those soft lips under his own, the feeling of Arthur's body against his.

After long minutes they finally withdraw, both men panting, while looking with pure lust at each other. 'Do you understand my answer?' Merlin whispered.

Arthur grinned, he looked so relieved. 'I couldn't have hoped for a better one... I was... I was afraid you would reject me.'

A warm smile spread over his face. 'I fell for you the first time we met.' He again leaned forward giving the blond a quick kiss on the cheek.

Then Merlin turned his head to the side after hearing giggling and he stared at three very familiar faces, the raven rolled with his eyes. He heard Arthur growl next to him, when he noticed the three girls.

Gwen let out another giggle while holding hands with Aithusa and Morgana wore a big smile. 'Little brother, didn't I tell you?'

'Morgana!' He heard Arthur yell at her and Merlin sighed, he gave the blond another quick kiss on the lips making the girls squall in excitement.

'They're just happy for us, so calm down.'

'I know, but...' Arthur's face turned red and the girls giggled again.

The raven grinned. 'Lets just enjoy the party.'

xxx

Arthur stared out of the car's window, his mind by a certain person, a smile spread over his face. He heard Elyan next to him speak to the two girls in the front, he then heard Gwen call him and he looked at her. She stared at him and he figured that it wasn't the first time she had called for him. 'What's it?'

A big smile grew on her face. 'Awhh, thinking of your boyfriend.' He heard Morgana giggle. 'Don't worry, we're glad that you two are together. So what is your next step in your relation?'

'Ehmm, I'm not sure. I never thought I would come this far, but I guess that I will just see what is going to happen.'

Elyan laughed. 'It was quite a surprise for us to hear you had a boyfriend and I have to say that he's indeed quite cute.' He went silent for a moment before speaking again. 'It feels as if I knew him from a long time ago, I have a feeling that I want to care and protect him.' Elyan blinked when he saw Arthur and Gwen look confused at him, while Morgana glared at him in the rear view mirror and he tried to laugh it off. 'I'm sorry, it's nothing... so what are you going to do when you see Mordred again?'

Arthur sighed, he would definitely see Mordred again tonight. Adrian, their leader, called them together to, again make an important announcement, so everyone would be there, that meant Mordred. 'I'm not sure, I'm really angry at what he has done and I'm not sure if I can hold myself when I see him.'

'You shouldn't do anything, it will give only problems.' Elyan said, Arthur knew that his friend's words were wise, but still he wasn't sure he would be able to do so.

Gwen stared angry at her brother. 'He has every right to be angry at Mordred. Mordred should never have done that, it was evil to do so!'

Arthur smiled, he knew how much Gwen wanted to see him happy, she was a great friend. He leaned forward and placed a hand on her shoulders. 'It's okay Gwen, I... I just have to find a way to control my anger. He's the one that was wrong, he was the weaker one.'

She pouted but didn't say more. They were almost there and it didn't take long before they reached the clearing. Ygraine was not able to make it, she was still in London with Uther, so Morgana and Arthur had to explain everything to her when she got back.

The four of them decided to first go to the tree of dreams, Morgana was almost obsessed with it, she didn't even know why herself. They reached the tree and Arthur frowned, he wasn't really sure about it, but the tree seemed to shine, it looked more healthy then it had looked in all those years he had seen it before.

He heard Morgana whisper next to him. 'What happened to it?'

He looked to her, so she thought the same, when looking at the other two he saw that they thought the same. He looked around, seeing how some of the other druids stared at the tree, while others didn't seem to get what was happening, but then he felt anger rise up in him, Mordred stood not far from him, just looking at the magical tree.

Arthur grabbed Morgana's arms, not sure if he wanted her to stop him or not. She looked at him and then at who he was looking at, her eyes widened and she grabbed his hand. 'Don't do it.' She hissed at him, causing both Gwen and Elyan to look at what they were doing.

He nodded and tried to calm himself, it had worked if it wasn't for Mordred who turned around and glared dark at him. He walked forward, Mordred did the same and they stood in front of each other.

Arthur clenched his fists in anger, Mordred laughed. 'So did you enjoy the party?'

He growled and Morgana grabbed his hand, he looked back and saw her eyes tell him to not do it. 'Mordred, leave us alone. I'm not responsible for what I will do if you ever do something to him again.' His voice was dark and filled with anger.

An evil grin spread over Mordred's face. 'But he's really cute... and I'm not scared of you, little prince.' The last he almost spitted out.

Arthur roared and punched Mordred in the face, the boy fell, his eyes stared dark at Arthur, but a grin was spread over the Mordred's face. Arthur felt Elyan drag him back and Gwen's protecting arms embraced him, while Morgana stood in front of him, looking angry at the druid on the ground. 'Leave us!' The blond looked stunned at his sister, he had never seen her this angry before. Mordred probably thought the same, he slowly stood up, giving them an evil glare and turned around, walking away.

When he had disappeared they finally let go of him and he let out a sigh. 'Thank you guys.'

They nodded and Elyan patted him on the shoulder. 'We should stay away from him for awhile.'

Arthur heard Adrian call for them and they turned back. They soon reached the place were they were supposed to gather and everyone was really exited. The four of them made their way to the front and Adrian climbed on the small platform.

Adrian smiled, his old eyes were filled with excitement. 'My dear people, I have asked you all to come here to thank you for the work you have put in the arrival of Emrys... Together with the other elders I have looked into the prophecy and we think we know who our leader... who Emrys is.'

Many gasps came from the crowd and Arthur's eyes grew wide. He almost forgot the fight he had with Mordred and smiled. He finally was able to be with the one he loved and they probably knew who Emrys was.

Adrian smiled, seeing the happy faces of his people and lifted his arms into the air to silence them. 'Yes my friends.' He climbed from the platform and walked through the crowd, before pulling someone with him to the stage. Arthur's eyes widened seeing that dark haired man walking to the front, next to him he heard Morgana gasp.

'I want to introduce everyone to Mordred.' Arthur closed his eyes and frowned. 'As you all know he's one of or best students and as I assume Emrys... I still have to say that we're not completely sure about this fact, but we have high hopes.' Not that the people listened to that maybe part, they cheered, they celebrated for the arrival of their long lost Emrys.

Again Adrian lifted his arms. 'But people don't forget, we still have to find our once and future king, so I ask all of you, don't stop searching for his reincarnation, Emrys is nothing without him... Go back to your houses and don't forget to keep looking.' The people spread.

Arthur stared at his sister, he knew that she thought the same as he. 'He can't be Emrys.' She whispered to him and he nodded.

Gwen sighed. 'Even so, I don't think that the others will listen to what we have to say.'

'Then we just have to find Emrys ourselves.' Arthur said, in his mind he was still really angry at the druid.

The other frowned and Elyan shook his head. 'And how do you want to do that?'

The blond grinned. 'Morgana.' The girl gasped, before glaring at her brother. Elyan and Gwen looked confused at each other.

'What do you mean?'

Morgana sighed and looked around to see if nobody was listening to them. 'I think I see visions of the past.'

Gwen and Elyan's eyes widened, both stared at their friend. Gwen gulped before saying. 'Why don't you tell the elders about it then?'

The raven looked away. 'I don't want to...' Was the only thing she said.

Gwen looked around and frowned, before dragging the others away. 'Lets find a better place to talk.' They sat down under the tree of dreams and both Gwen and Elyan stared intense at the raven. 'Tell us.'

Morgana sighed. 'Fine... I... the first time was at school, I think that I saw Emrys in his older years standing over me...'

Gwen gasped. 'You think that you're a reincarnation of someone from Camelot?'

The raven looked down. 'Yeah... but I don't think that I was a good person... I was evil, so that's why I don't want to elders to know it.'

Brother and sister looked at Arthur and he nodded. 'But you don't have to be that person now, we all care for you.' He gave his sister a hug.

xxx

Aithusa looked at how her brother cooked, she smiled, he looked so happy and he almost danced through the kitchen. 'I'm glad it worked out like this.' She just said and he stopped and looked at her. 'I'm talking about you and Arthur, I'm just so glad you're together.'

Merlin smiled at her. 'I'm just relieved that he feels the same.'

'So when are you going to tell him?'

He frowned. 'Tell him what?'

'That he's king Arthur.' Aithusa told him and she rolled her eyes.

Merlin shook his head and he got a sad expression. 'He's not ready for it yet, I really want to tell him, but he should remember on his own.' He gave the girl a sad smile. 'But I fear I have to explain everything to Morgana soon.'

Aithusa nodded, she understood why he was scared of talking with Morgana. She knew how the witch once was, both of them hoped that she would make other choices in this life, better ones, things could be totally different this time.

Merlin stirred in the pan and looked at her. 'Show me your symbol.' He suddenly asked and she looked stunned at him. Then she smiled and pulled her shirt over her head, she didn't mind doing that in front of him, he had seen more of her and she just didn't care, he was the one that made her how she was.

She looked at her side, just above her right hip there was a blue mark, she never understood what it was, only he knew the language he had written on her body. He touched it, she felt a stream of power rush trough her body, it felt pure and she smiled. The mark turned white, even paler then her own skin and Merlin clicked with his tongue. 'I have to redo some of the spell, but besides that it's holding up perfect.'

She gave him a warm grin. 'At least this one is holding better then the last one, I don't feel like I want to change back.'

He nodded absentmindedly. 'Mmmm...' The raven closed his eyes to concentrate and whispered a few words, causing the mark to glow again, she felt it change. He then opened his eyes again and smiled. 'This should work.'

She smiled and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. 'I love you.' Before she ran out of the room.

xxx

_**A/N: Not much Merthur in this chapter, but I promise more will come. I'm not happy about Adrian's speech, but I guess it will do. I would love to hear what you guys think of the story. **_


	5. The old king

_**A/N: Yeah a new chapter, this one was rather quick. So in this chapter some 'new' characters will be introduced, more I won't yet say. This story is becoming longer then I had expected, I got inspiration, but I don't know for how long. Enjoy this chapter. **_

xxx

A smile spread over Arthur's lips, his eyes fixated on that raven with his bright blue eyes. They were currently in the city's movie theater, watching an action movie, but the blond didn't really watch it, his eyes were upon Merlin, not that the raven was looking in his, Merlin was unlike him watching the movie.

How Arthur wished the movie would end and the raven would again be looking at him, then he could see those wonderful eyes even better. He gulped, nervous about what he was about to do and slowly grabbed Merlin's hand. In reaction Merlin turned his head to the side and gave the blond a warm smile. 'Just be patient, the movie is almost at its end, I'm all yours after it.'

Excitement spread through Arthur's mind and he held the raven's hand even tighter in his hand, Merlin did the same. He then turned away and looked at the screen again, seeing something from the movie for the first time.

The credits rolled over the screen and the two of them stood up, holding hands while walking to the car. They got in, but Merlin didn't turn on the engine, the two of them stared each other in the eyes. 'Did you enjoy the movie... or at last the part that you saw.' The last the raven said grinning.

Arthur felt a blush spread over his face, but tried to hide it by laughing it off. 'Yeah, it was a good movie...' Arthur mumbled, so the raven had noticed that he had been staring at him for almost the whole movie.

Merlin leaned forward, looking the blond curiously in the eyes. 'Is something wrong?'

Arthur blinked. 'Ehmm... no...' He said, but the raven lifted his brow,why did Arthur had the feeling he had seen that action somewhere before. 'Okay... I guess I'm still a bit concerned about what happened with Mordred, so are you okay?'

He saw Merlin smile. 'Don't worry, I'm fine, if that hadn't happened then we wouldn't be together, right?' The raven leaned further forward and kissed him on the corner of his mouth. 'Thank you for being concerned.'

'Of course, always for you.' Arthur's hand reached uncomfortable to Merlin's hair and his fingers entangled themselves in that soft black hair. He leaned forward and gave him a long warm kiss. He felt Merlin's hands on his cheeks and he leaned in, both men closing their eyes, concentrating on their kiss.

Both smiled, when they released each other's lips. Merlin looked at him with warm tender eyes and backed away. 'I shall bring you home now.' Arthur sighed, but nodded and they drove off.

Merlin stopped the car in front of the Pendragon's house and they both stepped out. 'Do you want to come in, I think that Morgana would like to see you again.'

Merlin bit his lip for a moment. 'Aithusa is waiting for me, but I guess for a moment isn't a problem.'

Arthur smiled and grabbed Merlin's hand. They walked to the door and the blond grabbed his key out of his pocket and opened the door. 'Morgana, I'm home and Merlin is with me!'

They heard stumbling from the living room and a half panicked Morgana ran to them, she almost pushed Merlin out of the door, but Arthur stopped her. 'What?'

'Mom and dad are home!' She hissed at her brother. 'What do you think will happen if Uther figures out you have a boyfriend!'

Arthur gulped and he and Merlin looked each other in the eyes, Arthur frowned for a moment when he saw the raven panic a bit, he had never told him about his father, right? But it didn't matter now, he was not ready to introduce Merlin to his father.

But he was already to late, he saw Ygraine and Uther walking into the hall and they looked at the three in the doorway. Ygraine's eyes started to lit up, but Uther frowned. Ygraine almost ran to them and grabbed Merlin's hands in her's. 'So who are you?'

Merlin looked begging at him, asking him what he should tell Arthur's mother. He heard Morgana sigh next to him, before saying. 'I guess we can't deny it.' She turned to her mother. 'This is Merlin, he's Arthur's boyfriend.'

A bright smile spread over Ygraine's face. 'Really, I'm Ygraine, Arthur's mother.'

Merlin blinked for a moment, before smiling at the older woman. 'It's nice to meet you, ma'am.'

'Oh, call me Ygraine.' She turned around and dragged him with her to Uther. 'This is my husband, Uther.'

Ygraine let go of Merlin's hands and he offered Uther his hand, the older man hesitated, but eventually grabbed it. 'Nice to meet you sir.'

Uther let out a soft growl and Ygraine looked angry at her husband, she poked him in his side and hissed. 'Be nice.'

Uther looked at her and let out a soft sigh, before smiling. 'Fine.' He looked at his watch. 'I have no time now, but I want to have a talk with you.' Uther then glanced at his wife. 'I want to invite you to have diner with me and family tomorrow.'

Arthur started to panic. _'This is not good!'_ His mind screamed and he placed a hand on his boyfriend's shoulder. 'I'm not sure if that's such a good idea.'

But Merlin turned around and smiled at him. 'Don't worry.' The raven turned back at Uther. 'I would love to have diner with you tomorrow.' Uther nodded and walked away.

Arthur let out a deep sigh, but he was hugged by his mother. 'It will all be fine, Arthur. I won't let your father do anything stupid, so don't worry.' She let go of her son and embraced the raven boy. 'I'm so glad my little boy finally found someone for him... welcome in the family.'

'Mom!' Arthur shouted and his cheeks turned red. His mother and his boyfriend smiled at each other.

Ygraine then let go of Merlin and the raven walked to him, he then kissed the blond hard on the lips, making Morgana giggle and Ygraine to bit her lip with a smile on her face. 'I have to go back to Aithusa now, thanks for the date, I had a lot of fun.' He then turned to Ygraine. 'I'm glad that I was finally able to meet you, I will see you again tomorrow.' With that he smiled at everyone and left.

Morgana closed the door behind him and Arthur turned to his mother, which was almost jumping up and down in excitement. 'He's cute.' She walked to the living room, dragging her two children with her. 'Now tell me everything!'

xxx

Merlin turned of the engine, his mind still by what had happened at Arthur's house. Facing Uther again was one of the things he really didn't want to do, but there was no other way, it had to be done.

He stepped out of the car and walked into his house. He frowned hearing voices and walked further into the house. He put his jacket away and walked into the kitchen, a grin came upon his face seeing two persons sitting at the table, holding a cup in their hands.

Aithusa looked up and her face lit up. 'Merlin, come sit down!' He did what she told him. 'Did you know he came?'

Merlin met the other man's eyes and they smiled at each other. It felt so good to see that old face again, he had missed his friend. 'No, I didn't, but you're welcome to stay for as long as you want.'

'I was expecting that. You have lived in my house for more years then I can even count.' How that was the truth, it felt so empty when Gaius died, all those years ago. He looked at the man in front of him, much younger then he remembered the physician to be, his hair was not completely grey yet and he had more energy seeing how he was still in his early fifties, Merlin let out a sigh. 'Is something wrong, my boy?'

'There shouldn't be anything wrong, I'm together with Arthur again and I'm happy... but still it feels as if something is wrong.'

Gaius smiled hearing that he was together with Arthur and placed his hands on the raven's shoulder. 'It will all be fine and if there is anything you need my help with then you just have to come to me.' Merlin looked at the hand, he felt tears well up in his eyes and some rolled down. He looked up straight into those stunned eyes, while Gaius asked. 'What's wrong.'

The raven whipped them away and tried to grin at his old friend. 'Just memories...' He saw that both Gaius and Aithusa looked worried at each other, but decided to ignore it. 'How is Will?'

Gaius's eyes lit up hearing his assistant's name. 'He's doing great, best assistant I ever had.' He said joking at the raven and both smiled.

Aithusa looked at him. 'He's upstairs, didn't fell so good when he came here.'

She received a smile from the raven. He knew that his friend hated traveling, even with Gaius's medicine, his old friend was even in this time a incredible doctor. 'Then I guess I will see him tomorrow... yes what is it Aithusa.'

She was almost jumping up and down in her chair. 'Tell me about your date.'

He rolled with his eyes, he knew the little blond would ask about it. 'It went well... but when I brought him home, I met Uther.' The other two's eyes widened. 'Don't worry, Ygraine held him in control.'

Gaius smirked. 'Sounds like her, she was... and is a good wife for him.'

Merlin nodded. 'Yeah... and he kind of invited me to have diner with them tomorrow.'

They blinked in surprise, before Gaius said with a big grin on his face. 'I guess I have to wish you luck then.'

xxx

Arthur stared nervously from Merlin to his father, they were almost at the end of the diner and to Arthur's relieve nothing terrible had happened yet. He knew that his mother and Morgana accepted everything, but he just didn't know what his father thought, if he would accept the two of them.

But it was when diner had ended that his heart began to beat in fear. His father stood up, looking straight at the raven. 'I wish to speak to you in private.'

Arthur almost jumped up. 'I'm not sure that's such a great idea.' They all looked at him and to Arthur's fear he saw anger grow on Uther's face. 'Ehmm... you know...' He went silent after that, he just didn't know what to say to his father.

Merlin gave him a reassuring smile. 'It's fine.' He then turned to Uther. 'Where do you want to talk.'

'My office.' Was the only thing his father said, before turning around. It still didn't feel good and he grabbed Merlin's hand.

Merlin turned stunned around, but smiled at him. 'I will be fine, I promise.' He gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and pulled his hand out of the blond's grip.

And so, Arthur stared, seeing his father and his boyfriend leaving the room. He turned helplessly back at his mother and sister. The two woman only gave each other worried looks and shook their heads, they knew nothing could be changed now.

Arthur let himself fall down in a chair, his heart filled with worry.

xxx

Merlin followed the man to his office, his heart beating even faster then during diner, he may have said everything was fine to Arthur, but in his heart he just panicked.

Uther opened a locked door, walking inside a dark room, even after turning on the light it was dark inside the room. Uther sat down on a old chair behind a large wooden desk, Merlin himself stood nervously in the middle of the room, before Uther finally said. 'Sit down.'

The raven slowly nodded and sat down in front of the other man, he gulped once. 'About what did you want to talk?'

Uther frowned and crossed his arms. 'You know it already.' Merlin's eyes widened, did he remember? 'I know who you're, I have seen the memories of the past... as you probably already expect.'

Merlin closed his eyes and sighed. 'So what do you remember?'

'Everything, at least until I died back then, the rest I got from books. My son's legend is rather famous.'

The raven tightened the grip he had on the armrest. 'What are you planning now?'

An amusing smile came upon the old king's face. 'I figured you're the mighty Merlin, back then I would never have imagined, I guess that in my past life I would have killed you, not that I can do that now, it would really hurt my image.' The raven frowned, he knew how cold Uther could be, he didn't care for an other man's life, only for his own. '...But I'm not the man from back there.' Uther added before he sighed, taking his head in his hands.

'Uther...' Merlin tried, he didn't understand, why did he show him that side of him?

The man looked up. 'I know what you think, that I'm a monster, but I have changed, maybe it's because of Ygraine, that she saved me, I just don't know, but I now realise how many mistakes I have made in Camelot... I... I just don't want my children to be part of that again.'

'Uther.' Merlin said with a soft smile, somewhere deep in his heart he knew that the old king told him the truth. 'I promise that I will protect them from harm.'

'Thank you.' Uther whispered, Merlin knew that the other men know his power, how mighty he actually was.

'Does this mean that you accept us?'

Uther looked up, his eyes filled with sadness and pain, Merlin figured he was probably lost in some old memories. 'Yes, I don't even think that I could stop the two of you, I saw the love Arthur has for you in his eyes, they reminded me of Ygraine's.' The man's eyes drifted off again. 'I have done so much wrong, at least let me do this right.'

A smile spread over Merlin's face, he walked around the desk and put his hands on Uther's shoulders, something he never imagined he would ever do. 'I'm glad you're able to see the mistakes that you have made, but don't forget, you're reborn, the mistakes you once made aren't the mistakes of this live, this time you came make different decisions.'

Uther slowly nodded, a tear running down his cheek and he let his head fall in his hands again. It was now that Merlin decided it was enough, he slowly walked away, to the door, before giving the old king once last look and he left. How his heart was warm for the man that finally understood.


	6. Hearing the truth

_**A/N: First I have to thank everyone for the nice reviews, I really love them, still I also thank everyone that just reads the story, I hope you like it. Seeing how it was a difficult start am I really happy that more people review now. I think this chapter has more excitement then the last one, so to everyone enjoy.**_

_**Disclaimer: I wished that I owned Merlin, then I wasn't so nervous about what will happen in season 5.**_

xxx

Arthur walked to Merlin's front door, he was still not completely sure what had happened yesterday. Merlin returned to the living room on his own and told them their father needed some time alone, but that just didn't sound like the Uther he knew.

He rang the doorbell and waited, it took some time but eventually he heard noises and some curses inside the house. The door swung open and a boy not much older then Arthur stood in front of him, his eyes half open, hidden behind messy brown hair and the boy yawned. 'Yeah, what?'

Arthur blinked for a moment, not understanding who the boy was. 'Uhmm... I'm searching for Merlin, is he home?'

'No, he and Aithusa went shopping, but...' He stopped and his mouth fell open, he slowly rubbed in his eyes, before staring again. 'You're... o god, this not good.' The last he whispered to himself.

This alerted Arthur, what did that guy meant, why is he in Merlin's house. Jealousy spread through the blond's mind. 'What do you mean!' He almost growled.

The man paled. 'Ehmm... nothing... I just meant that Merlin isn't here, so I will say that you came and-.'

'But you don't know who I'm!'

Where once was sleep in the boy's eyes was now panic. 'Merlin told me about you.' He tried, not sounding convincing.

'What is your relationship with Merlin!' He tried to say calm, but his mind almost screamed.

The boy flinched, he mumbled something, Arthur didn't hear it and they went silent for a moment. Arthur trying to calm himself, he wanted to hit the other, but knew it would be stupid.

'Who's at the door?' He heard another man ask, the sound of footsteps brought the man closer to them and Arthur saw an older man walking to them. Somehow he knew the man, he just didn't know from where.

The younger man walked to his friend and said something to him, before almost running away.

The older man looked at Arthur, he saw the surprise in those eyes, but the eyes were soft and looked with a warm expression at him. 'Hello my boy, you're here for Merlin.' Arthur nodded, the anger in his heart had disappeared when he heard those soft words. 'Like Will already said, he's not here, but he can be back every moment now, so you can wait inside for him.' The man ended with a smile and the blond followed him inside. 'Do you want some coffee?' Before the blond could even answer the man had left.

Arthur sat himself down in one of the chairs._ 'Who are these guys, more important who was that brunette?'_ He let out a sigh, he trusted Merlin, so he would just wait for an explanation.

The older man didn't take long before he was back and gave Arthur a cup filled with coffee. 'I haven't even introduced myself to you, my name is Gaius.' The two of them gave each other a hand and sat down again. 'My younger friend is named Will, you have really scared him.' The last he said with a smile.

'Oh... I didn't mean to do so.' Okay, maybe he wanted to scare him a little bit. 'So what is your relationship with Merlin and Aithusa?'

Gaius stared amused at him. 'I think you could say that Merlin lived sometime with me, his parents were good friends of me. Will himself was Merlin's best friend when they were younger.'

'Oh.' Was the blond's only reaction, now he felt a bit guilty that he scared the brunette. 'So when did you arrive here?'

'Two days ago, but I think Merlin was to nervous about your diner to remember that he had to tell about us.' Merlin told them about the diner... _'Wait, he was nervous, but he didn't look that way.' _Arthur frowned, but Gaius smiled. 'I have to say that I'm glad you two are together, I know that Merlin was pretty lonely for a long time and he's just so happy now.'

Arthur's heart warmed, he didn't know Merlin found it so important that they were together. 'I'm so-.' He stopped hearing the front door open and two pair of footsteps walked in.

'I guess they are back.' Gaius stood up and Arthur followed his example. Merlin smiled seeing him walking after Gaius.

'Hi, so you already met Gaius.' The raven walked to him, he gave him a quick kiss and smiled. 'Did you also meet Will?'

Arthur looked nervously at him. 'Ehmm... yes, I think I kind of scared him.'

Aithusa behind Merlin laughed. 'I told you.' Merlin glared at her. 'Oh, come on dear brother, you also know it would probably happen.'

'Why?' Arthur asked curious.

Merlin sighed. 'I guess you could say he is kind of nervous to meet new people, don't worry he's a nice guy.' The raven walked further and he and the blond girl put their bags away, before going with them to the living room.

The four of them talked until Arthur had to go home, he decided that he liked the older man. Gaius was a wise man, but also really kind.

xxx

Morgana smiled, she had never thought shopping with Aithusa would be this much fun. The girl had great taste and they had spend way to much already. Her eyes shined when she saw a beautiful light green dress with brown waved into it, it was perfect for the blond. 'Aithusa!' She shouted and the blond girl turned her head from the cloths in front of her to the raven. Morgana held the dress up and she saw those dark blue eyes shine. 'Try this one.'

Aithusa walked to her and took the dress, both girls went to the changing room and the blond went inside, while Morgana waited.

It wasn't long until she heard stressed noises and rustling of cloths. 'Can I help you.'

The sounds stopped. 'Please, I think that I'm stuck.'

Morgana grinned and went into the little room. She laughed seeing what had happened in the room, Aithusa stood there, dress over her head and only one arm in the right sleeve, the other pressed against her body. The raven grabbed the dress and pulled it over the blond's head. She looked straight in Aithusa's face, the girl cheeks turned red.

But then she blinked in surprise, she saw something she hadn't expected on the smaller girl's body, a light blue tattoo. She had never imagined the blond to take a tattoo and she looked closer at it. Shock spread through her head when she saw the runes on the pale skin, it were words of the old religion.

She looked up into Aithusa's face and the other looked stunned back. 'It's the old religion.' Aithusa looked shocked at her and put her hands on her mouth. 'So it really is...'

Aithusa gulped, her eyes wide with pure terror. 'I... yes...'

'How did...' Morgana didn't asked further, afraid to hear the answer. Aithusa or at least someone she knew knows magic.

The blond girl closed her eyes, clearly not knowing what she should say. '… my... my father gave it to me, to protect me.'

Morgana frowned, so the blond had it for some time then, because she told them that her parents were death... and her brother? 'Does Merlin has one too?'

'No... only I.'

'If your father had magic... does that mean you and Merlin also have it?'

Aithusa gasped. 'Ehmm... yeah, but I'm not as strong as my father...' The blond grabbed the dress again and tried it on, showing the raven that she didn't want to say more and Morgana respected it. She helped her friend putting on the dress, but in the end she didn't buy it.

xxx

Arthur walked down the stairs, he felt refreshed by the shower, he looked and saw Morgana sitting on the couch. He sat down next to her and smiled, his shirt stuck to his still slightly wet back. 'When did mom and dad say they would be back?' Uther and Ygraine went back to London, his fathers still had business to do.

'Four days, maybe longer.' He nodded. 'What do you think Merlin and Uther talked about?' Morgana asked, she was clearly deep in thought.

'I'm not sure, I went to him, but he didn't answer my question when I asked it. He just said that it was something between the two of them.'

He looked at her, she bit her lip as if she wanted to tell hims something, but wasn't sure if she should. 'Arthur, when Aithusa and I went shopping I saw... uhmm...' Then she stopped, her eyes widened and she grabbed her head, while screaming.

xxx

Morgana screamed, her head felt as if it was split in two. She went silent again, but what she then saw was worse then the pain.

_She saw Mordred standing in front of Merlin, they were outside, surrounded by trees, a place Morgana recognized as the woods behind Merlin's house, the two of them glared at each other, the druid had a wide grin on his face, his face showed pure evil. _

_'It isn't only you that has secrets, Arthur didn't tell you one important thing about himself.' Mordred said, his voice filled with pure amusement._

_She saw Merlin blink in surprise. 'What are you talking about?' _

_'It isn't only Morgana who has magic, but also Arthur, he's a druid!' The last the druid shouted. _

The vision ended, she had a terrible headache, she breathed heavy and opened her eyes. She blinked when she saw the carpet, she lay on the floor. Immediately she felt arms grab her torso and she screamed, the arms let her go and she slowly turned around, staring at a stunned Arthur. 'Morgana?' He asked worried.

Tears started to flow down her face, she reached for him and he took her in his arms, making soothing noises. 'Arthur.' She whispered.

'What happened?' He asked, his voice filled with concern.

She opened her mouth, but immediately closed it, should she tell him? 'I... I had a vision.'

'What happened?' He asked, he sounded like he really wanted to know what she saw.

'Mordred and... Merlin.' She felt his grip tightened. 'Mordred told him... about who we really are.'

She saw how shocked he was, his eyes wide, his mouth open. 'No...' He looked at her. 'Where?!'

Morgana was shocked by his reaction. 'In the woods... behind his house.' He immediately stood up. 'But Arthur he...' But he had already left, she heard the front door slam and the car start, but she was to stunned to do anything, so she just sat and stared.

xxx

Merlin bit onto his pen, while staring intense at the paper in front of him. He heard Aithusa type on her laptop, why did he bought it for her, it was way to annoying.

The pen fell out of his mouth and he stood up, he saw the blond girl stare confused at him, but he didn't look at her, he fell that dark presence near the house, a presence he would recognize immediately. He ran outside, into the woods.

He stopped when he heard a loud laugh. 'There you're, oh mighty Emrys!'

He almost jumped around and stared in those black eyes. Mordred grinned at him. 'What do you want!' Merlin hissed.

'You really don't like me, I guess I can't blame you, but still I have to thank you for helping me remember.' The druid did a step towards him. 'But I meant what I said at the party, I really like you, I have liked you since Camelot.'

'I will never be with you!'

'Too bad.' Mordred shrugged. 'Why don't you help me this time, together we could rule the world.'

'I will never work with you and I will never allow you to hurt anyone.'

'Would you really go so far to protect him?' Mordred asked, his voice sounded amused.

'You know I would!' Merlin growled. 'I won't allow history to repeat itself!'

'Oh my hero,' Mordred joked 'but I will make sure that you won't stop me.' Mordred smirked. 'And don't forget that you're not as strong as you once was, not like me, I'm much stronger then I once was.'

Merlin frowned. 'I will stop you, even if it causes my death!'

'You wouldn't mind dying, right? Poor Emrys has to live while all his friends die one by one. What will you do when Arthur grows old and dies, you just can't die.' He sighed, how Merlin knew it was the truth, he isn't allowed to die and it saddened him, he didn't want to live without his friends again and... and eventually even Aithusa would die.

Mordred probably saw the sadness in his eyes and decided to try something again. 'It isn't only you that has secrets, Arthur didn't tell you one important thing about himself.' Mordred said, his voice filled with pure amusement.

Merlin blink in surprise. 'What are you talking about?'

'It isn't only Morgana who has magic, but also Arthur, he's a druid!' The last the druid shouted.

Merlin stared at him, Arthur couldn't be a druid, but in Mordred's eyes he saw that it was the truth. His heart beating faster, his mind started to rush through his memories, trying to find the truth.

But doing so he missed the footsteps running to them. It was when he heard his name that he turned around. 'Merlin!' He looked back seeing Arthur standing there, looking at him, the blond was panting. Merlin felt his eyes widen, it couldn't be the truth.


	7. Memories

_**A/N: Next chapter, so Merlin found out that Arthur is a druid, but what will his reaction be and what will Mordred do. I guess some of you that have read my other stories have noticed that I'm not so fond of Mordred. I still have to warn all of you, I rated this story as T and it will stay T, but I think that this chapter will come close to M, but it isn't M. So be warned. **_

xxx

Merlin and Arthur stared at each other, their eyes wide, Arthur still panting. Merlin felt his mind go blank, he completely forgot the black haired druid and just stared at the blond. He saw how Arthur became nervous, the blond slowly walked to him. 'Are you really a druid?' Merlin asked, trying to understand what he just had learned.

'Uhmm... yeah, I know it sounds strange, saying that people like druids still exist in this time, but...' Arthur stopped and Merlin smiled at him, the raven crossed the remaining distant between them and kissed the blond the lips. He saw how Arthur froze in shock, but eventually returned his kiss, his hand reached for that golden hair.

Merlin smiled when their lips released each other, he looked at those big blue eyes. 'Don't worry I understand, I would say that I'm sad you have secrets for me, but that wouldn't be fair, I too have secrets.'

Arthur gaped. 'As big as being a druid?' His voice sounded stunned, as if he didn't understand how Merlin could understand.

Merlin nodded with a smile, he leaned closer to the blond, meeting chest to chest, a soft kiss on the blond cheek, before whispering in his ear. 'I will tell you everything... no more secrets.'

Strong arms embraced his body, a head was placed on his shoulder. It all felt so peaceful for a moment, before a loud laugh spread through the clearing, both men looked back, seeing Mordred standing with a big evil grin on his face. 'I had expected a different reaction.'

'It's because we love each other, you can't break us apart.' Merlin replied and he felt that Arthur nodded in response.

'Then I will try it another way!' The druid said and a fireball spread from his hands and was shot towards the raven and the blond. Merlin readied himself to repel the spell, but was dragged to the ground by Arthur, who tried to protect the raven with his body. Merlin panicked, he tried to push the blond of him, but the man was too heavy for him and held him to the ground.

At the point that it should have hit them a loud sound of glass breaking spread through the clearing. Merlin looked up just in time to see a magical barrier disappear in small sparkles. Arthur sat up and looked stunned back, the raven did the same. He felt relieve in his heart when he saw Aithusa and Morgana standing at the edge, Morgana's arms in the air and he just knew she had protected them. The witch wore a angry glare on her face and hissed. 'Don't you dare hurt my friends!'

Mordred laughed again. 'Ah, the lady Morgana, I welcome you.'

The two boys stood up and where soon reunited with the girls. The little blond girl looked worried at him, her hands touching him to make sure he was alright. 'You can't defeat us all Mordred.' Morgana said, pointing at her and the others.

The boy smirked. 'I'm so scared now.' He joked looking at the four of them and when his face turned dark another ball of fire was shot at them. Immediately Morgana lifted her arms again, but was stopped by Aithusa, the girl jumped in front of them and let out a loud growl.

Arthur and Morgana placed their hands on their ears, face twisted in pain. Merlin just stared, seeing how Aithusa's power destroyed the fireball. Her scream ended and it was dead silent, until she hissed at the dark druid, her fangs showing to the man.

'What did she...' He heard Arthur ask next to him, clearly hearing the surprise in his voice.

Merlin took a deep breath. 'See, you're outnumbered, leave us.' His voice was calm and stern, but in his mind he was scared, knowing that the dark druid was stronger than before.

'And you think that you can stop me?'

'Yes.' He felt Arthur glance at him, there would be a lot of explaining to do.

Mordred smirked and turned to Morgana and Arthur. 'And the two of you think the same? Aren't I your mighty leader Emrys?'

Morgana opened her mouth to comment, but closed it again and stared at the laughing girl. Aithusa laughed, everyone looked confused at the girl and she wiped tears out of her eyes. 'He... Emrys? You're not Emrys and you know that yourself too!'

The druid grinned. 'Of course I know that I'm not Emrys.' The black haired man looked at the Pendragon brother and sister. 'Don't be so surprised, those idiotic elders wouldn't recognize him if he stood right in front of them.' He glared at Merlin. 'Right, Merlin?'

The raven bit his lip, before letting out a sigh. 'I guess you could say that.'

He heard Arthur gasp and eventually whisper. 'What...'

'I thought so.' He heard Morgana say, more to herself then to the others.

'Then I shall take my leave.' Mordred said, before he disappeared into the forest.

Merlin sighed, afraid to face Arthur, so he just stared at the spot Mordred had disappeared. Merlin felt Arthur's hand on his shoulder, the blond searching for his eyes, but he looked away. Once before he had to see his lover's reaction, he didn't want to see the betrayal in those eyes again. A hand tenderly grabbed his chin, turning his head, his eyes meeting those warm blue eyes. 'Merlin, are you Emrys?' There was fear in those eyes, but not the betrayal he feared for, but tenderness and love.

Merlin leaned closer, staring in those eyes. He opened his mouth, telling the boy what he wanted to tell him for so long. 'Yes... I'm Emrys.'

Arthur's eyes looked at him, as if he already knew, warmth spread through them and the blond leaned closer to him, placing a tender kiss on the raven's lips. Merlin leaned into the kiss, his hands against that muscular chest, taking the boy's shirt into his fists. He heard the girls giggle behind them, but he didn't care for them, he was enchanted by that kiss, those warm lips on his, those strong arms around him. He felt save.

Merlin felt dizzy when the blond let go of him, both men panting. A smile spread over his lips, before saying. 'I love you.'

'I love you too.'

xxx

'Gaius!' Morgana shouted with a high voice and she ran to the older man, embracing him, both wearing a warm smile. Arthur blinked, she knew him? He saw the girl's head turn to the brunette, Will looked nervously at them. 'Will, right?' She smiled at him and he nodded.

Arthur tightened his grip on Merlin's hand and looked at the raven. 'Merlin?'

He saw the other bit his lip, but the black haired man nodded. 'I will tell you.' Then he turned to Aithusa. 'Can you explain everything to Morgana?' The girl nodded and Merlin dragged the blond with him, up the stairs and into a room at the end of the hallway.

It was a simple room, a plain double bed, piles of books spread around, the only thing that decorated the room was a vase filled with roses, red with golden edges.

Merlin sat down on the bed and pulled the blond next to him, a sad smile spread over his lover's face. Arthur placed his hands on both Merlin's cheeks, his mind going so fast. 'So you finally know the truth... I told you that I also had secrets.' The raven's voice filled with both guilt and sadness.

Arthur gulped. 'You're Emrys... I would never have imagined you to be him... the druids have searched for you.'

'I know.'

'Then why didn't you go to them... how long do you remember, who is the once and future king?'

The black haired boy sighed and grabbed the blond's hand. Those deep blue eyes looked gently at him. 'Arthur... I...' Then the raven stopped, looked once more at Arthur, before pulling his shirt over his head. Arthur gasped, not understanding what the raven was doing and looked away. '... Arthur, look at me.' The blond did what he was told and looked at his boyfriend.

Arthur gasped again, frightened by the sight in front of him, the sight of Merlin's body. He looked at the scars on that slender body, scars made by cuts, more scars that Arthur wasn't able to place. 'Merlin?' He knew that fear could be heard in his voice, he felt anger and sadness, not understanding who could hurt that the raven he loved.

Merlin looked away, his hands reaching for the necklace around his neck, a ring hanging from it. 'Arthur... I know that the prophecy says that once Emrys would come back to the druids, together with his king, but... it never said that Emrys would be reborn.'

Arthur blinked, trying to understand what he was told. 'I don't understand...'

'I was never reborn Arthur, I'm... I'm more then 1800 years old.' The raven finally looked back in Arthur's eyes. The blond saw that it was the truth, but it was difficult to understand, to accept.

'You...' Arthur reached for him, placing his hand on the smaller man's chest, seeing how Merlin flinched for a moment under his touch. 'Then why would you be with me?'

The raven gave him a smile. 'You still don't understand?' Arthur slowly shook his head and Merlin took the ring in his hand. 'My first lover gave me this, a sign to show me we were meant to be together.' Arthur felt jealousy rose up in his heart, but immediately felt guilty. 'You're the only one I loved after he died.'

'Who was he?' Arthur whispered, leaning closer to the raven.

Merlin smiled, his eyes drifting off as if he was thinking of a long lost past. 'The one the druids call the once and future king.'

Arthur shook his in frustration. _'But that man will be reborn, I don't want to lose him, not even to their king.' _He grabbed Merlin's hands, looking at the smaller man with begging eyes. 'Don't leave me for him!'

The raven shook his head with a smile on his face. 'You really don't understand it.' Merlin stood up and Arthur wanted to pull him back, but the raven didn't walk away, he kneeled in front of him. 'Arthur... you're the once and future king.'

Arthur blinked, surprise spreading through his mind and he laughed. 'You're joking right?'

'No.'

'But..'

Merlin stood up, leaning over the blond and placing his hands on the blond's cheeks. 'I recognized you immediately, you're my king, the one that holds my heart.' Slowly those warm gently lips were placed on his, he felt magic rush through his body, pictures spreading through his head, before everything turned black.

xxx

Morgana gasped, Merlin's story was even more incredible then she had imagined, Aithusa had just finished talking and the other three in the room just gapped at her. 'I know Merlin was incredible, but I never believed his story was like that.'

Aithusa nodded, a smile was spread over her face. 'I'm just glad that I don't have to lie anymore.' The blond girl purred in happiness.

She saw Will look at the stairs, he frowned. 'What do you think they're doing upstairs?'

Morgana and Aithusa smiled at each other. 'I'm not sure that we want to know.'

The brunette blinked at them. 'What?'

'Ehmm... so who wants coffee?' Gaius interrupted him and stood up, clearly wanted to change the subject.

Morgana rolled with her eyes and turned to the blond girl again. 'But what I still don't understand is what your role is? I mean I know that Merlin's dragon was called Aithusa, but does that mean you're her reincarnation... Is that even possible seeing how she was a dragon and you're a human.'

Aithusa giggled at her. 'I'm her, the dragon, but I was never reborn.'

'That means...' Will commented with wide eyes.

'Yes... I'm a dragon. Merlin placed a spell on me so I have the appearance of a human girl.' She pulled her shirt a bit up so the others could see the tattoo on her side. 'Like you already guessed, it was magic.'

Morgana frowned thinking about the dragon's words she had heard before. _'… my... my father gave it to me, to protect me.' _'But you said that your father gave it to you.'

'But Merlin is my father, he was the one that hatched me from my egg.'

Morgana blinked. 'Oh...'

She grinned and stood up. 'I will help Gaius with the coffee.'

xxx

He opened his eyes, looking straight into Merlin's worried eyes, he lay on the raven's lap, tender hands stroking his hair. 'You okay?'

Arthur nodded. 'You let me remember.' He leaned up. 'How long was I out?'

'Almost an hour...' He kissed the blond again.

Arthur grinned, his mind remembering much beautiful things, sad things, but most of all, the man he loves. He pushed the raven against the bed, leaning over him. Staring at those warm blue eyes, placing a kiss on the corner of the raven's mouth, causing the smaller man to let out a moan. 'Merlin?' Arthur whispered in the ear of the man beneath him.

'Hmm?'

'I want to see more of you.' He looked deeper in those eyes, searching for permission. He smiled seeing the lust in Merlin's eyes and kissed him again, leaning against him, knowing they were meant to be together.


	8. The lady of the lake

_**A/N: So here is the new chapter, so what would have happened after their little adventure in the last chapter and what will be next now that both Merlin and Arthur knew each other's secret. I'm not completely happy about this chapter, but I guess it have to do. I hope you will enjoy this chapter.**_

_**Warning: I warned you guys in the last chapter, but will do it again. This will be T, but with references.**_

xxx

Arthur yawned, opening his eyes and smiling feeling the warmth of the sun on his naked skin. His smile grew wider feeling Merlin's warm body against his, his arms around the raven's body, his chest against his lover's back. He pulled away, trying not the wake up the raven and climbed off the bed, putting his shirt and pants back on before turning back at the raven. He looked, seeing how the raven was still asleep and pulled the sheets over that slender body. This caused Merlin to stir, but he didn't wake and Arthur slowly left the room.

He walked into the kitchen seeing Morgana sitting down at the table, with his sleepy head he grabbed a cup of coffee and sat down next to his sister. She grinned at him. 'Had a nice night?' He groaned, it had been incredible.

At the same time Aithusa poked her head around the corner and she wore a bright happy smile. 'Where is Merlin?'

'Still asleep.' He said with a grin, remembering the sleeping raven, curled up on the bed.

The girl walked to him and grabbed his shirt while bringing her face closer to his. 'Do you know who I really am?' He slowly nodded. 'Good, then I want to say one thing to you, I will kill you if you hurt him!' The last she said with a low inhuman voice, almost a growl.

His eyes widened knowing that he didn't want to anger the dragon, he had seen the power of a dragon before and was still frightened by only remembering the memories of it. 'Never!' That word was the truth, he would never hurt the man he loved.

Her face turned into an innocent grin again and she sat down on a chair, taking her chin in her hands and looking at the blond.

Morgana blinked while staring at the dragon and turned back to Arthur. 'Right... So do you remember everything?'

'Hmm... no, but I think I remember most of it. Merlin let me remember, but some of it is still black.' He stared at her while thinking back at the pain she had while her memories returned. 'And you?'

Morgana frowned. 'A lot came back yesterday, but it wasn't as intense as the other times... maybe because Aithusa helped me remember.'

He turned back to the blond girl. 'Are Gaius and Will still here?' He really wanted to talk to the physician, the man that was almost like a father to him.

'They went into the city, but will be back tonight.' She looked curious at him, an evil grin spreading over her face. 'So what exactly did you guys do last night?'

'Uhmm... just talked...' He saw her lift her eyebrow. 'and cuddle.' He said, worried at her reaction.

The blond girl looked at Morgana and both women grinned devilishly. 'You made a lot of sounds for only cuddling.' Arthur gapped and felled his cheeks turn fire red, he looked away, not wanting to meet those evil girls.

He felt his sister's hand on his back. 'Don't be ashamed, it's really natural to want that kind of things.' But at the same time Aithusa burst out in giggles, a glare from the raven made her stop, but still a big grin was plastered on her face.

A yawn made them all turn around and stare at the doorway. Merlin stood there, eyes half closed and a hand hiding his yawn. 'Aithusa be nice to Arthur.' The man told the girl and he slowly walked to them. He kissed the blond tenderly on the lips, causing him to moaned against Arthur's lips. 'Good morning.' The raven smiled at him, before grabbing the cup of coffee out of his hands and placing it against his lips.

Arthur's eyes shined and he hissed with a warm voice at him. 'That's mine.'

Merlin's grinned at the blond before he pulled his lips away from the cup and placed them on Arthur's, the blond could taste the coffee on those warm soft lips and smiled, this was way better then coffee. 'Here is your payment.'

They turned back to the girls who where holding their breaths, looking like they could faint any moment now and just stared with wide grins at them. 'Fangirls.' He heard Merlin whisper next to him and he laughed, he was so right.

It was not long after that that they went back to the living room. Arthur sat down on the couch and Merlin curled himself against Arthur's chest. They talked and not long after that the doorbell rang, he looked at Merlin and asked. 'Do you expect someone?'

Merlin opened his mouth, but it was Aithusa that answered for him. 'No, but I will open it.' She jumped up and ran off. The other three in the room waited silently for what would happen, they heard the front door open and the dragon's surprised voice. 'Oh, what are you doing here?' But there was no answer and they heard footsteps running towards them.

The raven immediately stood up, his eyes fixated on were that person would soon appear and Arthur could feel magic fill the air. Arthur also stood up, but was almost thrown back on the couch in surprise when the person ran into the room.

He heard Morgana gasp before she shouted. 'Leon!' Her eyes wide, but they clearly showed the love she had for the man.

Leon panted, his mouth hanging and his eyes wide open, he lifted his finger and pointed at the raven man. 'You!' Was the only thing that he could get out of his mouth and he then just stared.

Arthur saw Merlin's face soften, the raven walked to the larger man and placed his hands on his shoulders. 'Did you remember?' He asked, looking deep in Leon's eyes. The man only nodded in response and Merlin guided him towards the couch, settling him next to Arthur.

The raven himself sat down on a chair so he was able to look straight in Leon's eyes. 'Why hasn't anyone told me before?' Leon said and looked at them with and accusing expression.

Merlin smiled at Leon. 'They have only known for a short time, but we will explain everything to you.' And so the raven did, with some help of the others, Leon kept getting more stunned when the story went on.

Arthur just listened, it was nice to hear Merlin's story and not only what he knew from his recovered memories. He looked at the raven, his mind wandering off to last night, how wonderful it had been, the bond they had made. He shook his head, now it wasn't the time to think about that.

The story ended and Leon stared just stunned at the raven. Merlin winked Morgana and she immediately went to her boyfriend, her arms embracing the man and Merlin turned to Arthur. 'I think we should call the knights and Gwen and tell them everything.'

'Shouldn't we wait for them to remember themselves?' Arthur asked worriedly, he knew that Merlin had forced his memories to return, but he was not sure if that was the best thing for the others.

Merlin shook his head. 'Lance and Gwaine already remember, but I'm not sure about the other three.' His lover looked back at Leon. 'But they have a right to know.'

Arthur gulped, he knew that Merlin was right. 'Yes, they have.'

xxx

Merlin walked, his feet knowing the way, his mind by everything that had happened. He had been able to sneak away from the others and especially Arthur, he was sure Aithusa would tell them everything was fine, that he had to do this alone.

His feet wandered to the water, he smiled seeing that beautiful familiar lake, he had always felt save here, he brushed his hand through the water, feeling the pureness of it.

He pulled of his shoes and socks and walked into the water on his bare feet. The cold water brushing soft against his legs. 'Freya.' He whispered, knowing that wherever she was she would hear him, the lady of the lake was bound to the water of the lake, it was her home.

He saw the water rippling, it was pushed aside, dark black hair emerged out of the lake's water, he saw her beautiful eyes blink once before she stared at him, her hand reaching for his shoulder. He felt the cold liquid drenching his shirt under her touch and smiled. 'Merlin.' Her soft voice told him, how her voice had changed in all those centuries, but not only her voice, but also her body, both were almost like water itself. Somewhere he knew that it would take only a few more years before she would lose all her humanity. 'Have you found Arthur?' It may have been a question, but Merlin knew she already knew the answer.

'Yes.' He smiled at her, he remembered that wonderful moment they had shared.

'I told you... so why have you come?'

He gulped, his eyes wandering to hers. 'I fear for what Mordred will do... his hatred seems to be worse than before... I'm afraid he will do something stupid. I want you to keep an eye on him.' He knew he needed her help, he wasn't as powerful as he once was, he needed to know what Mordred would do, so he could prepare himself.

She nodded. 'I understood, I will watch him.' Her warm voice echoed over the lake. '... Do you already need it?'

He shook his head and brushed through her wet hair, he had always seen her like his little sister, especially since Arthur and the others had died, he had just felled so lonely after he had lost so much. 'No, not yet, but soon I will return it to him.'

She smiled at him. 'I will be ready... go, your king is worried about you.'

'Thank you, I will be back.' He kissed her on the forehead and walked out of the water, one last look at Freya, before the woman turned into water and merged with the lake. He grabbed his shoes and walked to the woods, returning to the man he loved.

xxx

Arthur walked through the house, almost running around, searching for his lover. He became nervous, worried that something had happened to the raven. He then saw the dragon, her back towards him and he walked towards her, grabbing the girl by her shoulders and turning her around. 'Where's Merlin?' He knew his voice clearly showed the concern he felt and probably also a bit of anger.

Aithusa first blinked at him, before looking quick around and then back at the man. 'He's gone?'

The blond quickly nodded. 'I can't find him.'

'Oh,' Arthur felt his heart sank by her reaction, so she also didn't know where he was. 'Don't worry, he probably went to the lake.' She sounded like there was nothing wrong and he just didn't understand, how could she not worry about what had happened before with Mordred.

'Which lake?!' He shook the girl and Aithusa looked scared back. '... sorry.'

'Freya's lake... he probably went to visit her.'

He let go of her, Freya, why did that name sound so familiar, but still, he couldn't place it. 'Who's she?'

Aithusa's face softened and she laughed. 'The druids know her as the lady of the lake.'

He blinked in shock at her. 'He's at the lake of Avalon!' The girl nodded happily. 'Why?'

Aithusa shrugged and smiled. 'Don't know, he's probably asking for her help.'

Arthur had no idea what the lady of the lake could do for them, not that he knew the woman, but what really upset him was that Merlin didn't told him he went. 'Why didn't he tell me?'

'Then you would have wanted to come with him.' Arthur opened his mouth to comment, but closed it again when he understood that she was right. 'Only he is allowed to visit her, even I haven't seen her.'

'Really?'

'Yeah, I don't exactly know why, but it's just like that. Be patient, he will be back.'

Arthur sighed, but nodded, he would wait for Merlin to return, not that he would be calm until the raven was back, but he was glad that at least he knew something.

xxx

Merlin walked back to his house, his mind still by Freya. He had to make sure that they were prepared for everything that Mordred could plan, he would not let Mordred take his new life away. He finally was together with Arthur again and he would not let that go.

But he had felt Mordred's power, the druid was stronger than he had expected and his power had weakened, but somewhere he knew that he would be able to defeat the man, his magic was his own, it was part of him and more his own then Mordred could ever be with his magic.

It was footsteps that forced him out of his thoughts, he looked up, searching for the source of the sound. His eye fell on a shadow not far from him, at the same moment the shadow rushed forward, stopping in front of the warlock. Merlin eyes widened seeing the person in front of him, panic shoot through his head, he immediately reached for his magic, preparing himself to defend his body from an attack.

A loud laugh spread through the clearing and the shadow took a step back, showing that it would not attack, for now at least.

Merlin narrowed his eyes and hissed. 'What do you want?'

Another laugh was heard. 'Don't panic, I won't attack you, I just want to talk.'

'And why wouldn't I be worried about that?' He asked frowning.

He saw a grin. 'I guess you should, but for now I just want to talk.'

He sighed. 'Then say what you want and leave!'


	9. The tree of dreams

_**A/N: Here is the next chapter, I'm sorry that it took so long for it to be posted, but I'm really busy and will be for the next couple of weeks, but I will try to post as fast as I can. So who did you guys think is the figure Merlin meets in the woods and what will the others say when they hear who they are? And did you guys were surprised by Freya? **_

_**I also have thought of two endings to this story, but I'm not sure which one I will take, so I decided that I will give you guys two endings.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin, otherwise I would know if this 5th season is the last one and if it is then I would make it longer.**_

xxx

'What are you planning?' Merlin growled to the figure.

The woman walked forward holding her hand against Merlin's shoulder, her blond with grey curls brushed against his face, while she whispered in her ears. 'He's planning something.'

The raven gulped. 'You mean Mordred.'

He felt her grin against his ear. 'Of course... and do you want to know what it is?'

He lifted his eyebrow. 'And you will tell me?'

Her hands reached for his chest. 'He wants to bring magic back to this world and I can't say that it is a bad idea.' A slight push separated the two of them. 'More I won't say for now, tell my sister that I said hi, I really wish to see her soon.' She smiled at him, before turning around and disappearing into the woods.

He stared at her and kept looking long after she had already left at the same spot, it had been 20 years since he last saw her, her hair may have stripes of grey in them, her face may have wrinkled, but that dark wicked expression was still in her eyes and it would probably never leave. How he hoped that she wasn't in league with Mordred, but somewhere he knew that they were together.

He slowly walked back, deep in his own thoughts, his mind filled with fear. Having Mordred as his opponent was already hard, but now he also had to handle Morgause.

'Merlin!' Two strong arms embraced him from behind and he looked shocked up, his magic stirring under his skin, preparing to defend if that was needed. One pair of warm blue eyes looked at him, seeing the panic in his eyes. 'It is just me, calm down.' Arthur leaned his forehead against the raven's. 'Did something happen?'

Merlin closed his eyes, calming himself with Arthur's warmth. 'Yes...' He pushed himself away from the blond, he shouldn't try to calm himself down, he had to think, protect what he had. He turned around and walked towards the house.

'Merlin!' The panic could be heard in the blond's voice. 'What did happen? Are you hurt?' He felt hands search his body, not that it was easy seeing how he had a fast pace, and he pushed them away.

He didn't want to look in Arthur's face, show him the fear he had. 'I'm fine, I have to speak to you and Morgana.'

'Merlin, is this about the lady of the lake?' He heard that Arthur hesitated when asking it.

Merlin blinked for a moment, but then understood that Aithusa must have told him. 'It wasn't her, I met someone on my way back.'

'Who?' Arthur asked, his voice filled with both fear and curiosity.

He didn't respond, he just walked inside, followed by his boyfriend. The two girls sat in the livingroom, giggling to each other, but both fell silent when they saw Merlin walking into the room. Aithusa immediately jumped up, knowing that something was wrong and rushed towards him, but he stopped her by holding up his hand.

'Arthur sit down.' He ordered the blond, while sitting down in a chair and rubbed his hands over his face. 'I met someone...' He turned to Morgana. 'I met Morgause.'

The woman gasped, her hands against her lips, her eyes wide open. How he knew that even though they were evil in their past lives they still loved each other. They were sisters by heart.

'What, what did she say?' Her eyes almost begged him.

He sighed and rubbed his head. 'She wanted me to say hi to you, she will probably contact you.' His eyes turned dark. 'She warned me about what Mordred is planning. He wants to bring magic back to this world.'

Arthur and Morgana looked at each other and both frowned. Morgana looked back at him and blinked. 'What do you mean, the elders learned us that magic is in everything, how can it not be here?'

Merlin gulped, there was so much that they still didn't know, that even the druids in all their years working with nature hadn't figured out, this world was dying. He took a quick glance at Aithusa, before meeting the two druids. 'This world is dying.'

'What do you mean?' Brother and sister clearly didn't understand.

'I mean what I said, the world is dying.' He looked away, his mind wandering off. 'Maybe I should tell you that it are us, humans that are destroying this world. We destroy the nature, build machines and factories that pollute, we kill lives, many animals are extinct because of us... We're driving the magic out of this world and when it will all finally be gone, then everything will come to an end, the world can't survive without magic, it will break down without it.'

Both stared stunned at him, eyes wide, showing that they still don't fully understand, but how could they, even he was not sure how the world would finally become. 'But... we destroy the world?'

He stayed silent, his eyes wandering to the ceiling and it was Aithusa that spoke for him. 'Yes, we felt it and we can still feel it, the magic is draining away... it is also the reason that Merlin isn't as strong as he once was, he is magic and if the magic of this world is weakened then he also will become weaker.'

'How is it then possible that Mordred is so strong?' He heard his lover ask.

Aithusa looked at him and he nodded, he just felt so tired. 'Merlin and I are really old, we don't have that innocence anymore, the pureness that everyone is born with, even people like Mordred. That power is strong, but it seems that he also has regained most of his old power, he must have hidden it before he died.'

'Do you know how?'

Aithusa shook her head and looked at Merlin. The raven gave her a sad smile, before speaking. 'No... I don't know.'

'How does he wants to bring the magic back then?'

Merlin sighed and shook his head. 'That I also don't know, it's possible to purify a small surrounding, but the whole world, it isn't possible as far as I know.' He stood up, looking out of the window, his mind spreading through so many things.

'Merlin?' He felt Arthur embrace him from behind. 'Maybe we should talk with the druid's elder.'

He heard two pair of footsteps walking towards them. Morgana lay her hands on his shoulders and stared deep in his eyes. 'Arthur is right, you can't do this on your own and you shouldn't try it, we can help.'

How he knew they were right, he wanted their help, but in his heart he feared that something would happen to them. He was the one that should protect them.

xxx

'Are you sure you want to do this?' Arthur asked his voice showed how nervous he was.

'Yeah, it's time for me to reveal myself.' Merlin gave him a reassuring smile. Merlin wore a long black cape, he knew he first needed to speak to the elder, before he saw the other druids, before they would know who he was.

Besides Merlin and Arthur only Morgana was with them, Merlin had decided it was better to leave Aithusa home, since bringing a dragon inside a campside would probably cause panic, even in her human body.

They reached the clearing, since it was a normal evening only a few other druids were on it, not even noticing the newcomers. His eyes widened, it was a long time since he had seen a druid camp, he had missed it, the warmth the people had for each other, something that many people had lost in this time. Merlin looked quickly at his lover, he saw how nervous the man was and reached for his hand, squeezing into it. 'What's wrong?'

'... I'm just scared that something goes wrong, we don't know who works with Mordred, what if this is all a trap?' Merlin grinned at Arthur's words, he leaned forward kissing the man on the lips.

They heard Morgana sigh. 'Come on guys, this is not the time to play the lovely couple.' Merlin smiled at Morgana and she rolled her eyes.

But he knew that Morgana was right, he shouldn't be distracted, even when it was a really handsome man that he wanted to kiss even more. He leaned to the raven haired woman. 'Where is the elder's tent?'

'Not far.' She grabbed his hand and pulled him towards a large tent.

They stopped and looked at Merlin, not knowing what to do and Merlin smiled in response. 'We just have to go in, he was called Adrian right?' Morgana nodded.

Merlin stepped inside, the tent was lighted by multiply candles, stacks of books were spread and the smell of herbs was spread through in the tent. The elder sat down in a large chair, his eyes fixated on his guests. 'Welcome in my humble home, please sit down.' Adrian smiled at them and they sat down. 'Why are you here?' Adrian's eyes shined, joy was seen in them and Merlin couldn't help but feel a grin spread over his lips.

Morgana blinked first, before speaking. 'Ehmm... yeah, we're here to-.'

She stopped when she was interrupted by Merlin, she stared stunned at him. He was laughing, he was just not able to hold in his laughter, this was all to much, he whipped away his tears and pulled off his hood, before speaking. 'So... so you had it already figured out then?'

'What are you talking about?' Arthur whispered to him, but it was Adrian that answered the blond's question.

'My dear Arthur, Morgana, I have waited a long time to finally meet Merlin again.'

He saw their mouths fall open, the stunned look on their faces. Merlin laid a reassuring hand on Arthur's shoulder and gave a warm look at Morgana, before he turned back to Adrian. 'I would never have figured out that you were the druid's elder.'

'Of course you wouldn't have known, but if you would have visited us before, then we would have met before I was an old man.'

Morgana frowned, she was clearly not happy that she didn't know what was happening. 'How do you know each other?!'

Adrian and Merlin looked at each other, giving the other a warm smile, before Merlin responded. 'Adrian was also in Camelot, but I have to say that back then he went under another name, right Gilli?'

'What!' Both Arthur and Morgana yelled at the same time, eyes wide open while Gilli and Merlin just grinned at them.

Then the older man stood up and walked to Merlin, they embraced each other as old friends. 'I'm sorry that I didn't came earlier, I wished that I had known before.'

It was then that Morgana yelled. 'But then you knew that Mordred wasn't Emrys!'

She was right and Merlin lifted his eyebrow while looking at his old friend. Gilli laughed, while rubbing his head and turned back to his chair. 'I thought that it was time to lure you out of your hiding spot!'

'And you thought saying that Mordred was Emrys was the best idea?'

'Maybe not.' Gilli then frowned, his eyes set upon the brother and sister. 'I figure that the two of you know then.'

It was Merlin that answered for them. 'Yes, they know.' He turned to Arthur, who was still stunned, and kissed him tenderly on the lips. 'And we're together again.'

'Congratulations, then I can tell the others who you are? It's really frustration to play dumb when you know the answer on one of the most important questions inside this camp.'

Merlin grinned.'Yes, but first we should inform Gwen and the knights, they have a right to know before the others.'

Gilli nodded. 'I have seen Gwen and Elyan, they should be somewhere in the camp.'

Merlin stood up and looked at Morgana. 'Do you mind searching for them, there is still something I want to do.' He took his lover's hand and looked at those blue eyes. 'Do you mind coming with me?'

'Yeah, but what do you want to do?'

'I will show you.' He dragged the blond with him to the opening, before stopping and again turning to Morgana. 'Meet us at what you call the tree of dreams.' He waited for her to nod and walked outside.

'What do you want with that tree?' Arthur asked him.

Merlin gulped, but he didn't stop, he didn't know if he wanted or that he didn't want to go to the old tree, it had been long since he last visited it. 'You will see...'

The raven slowed down his pace when the tree of dreams came into view. The sight alone made tears form in his eyes, oh how he had hoped it wouldn't, not with Arthur by his side. He let his hand brush softly over the tree trunk, he could feel the magic rush through it, that pure and warm magic. He sighed, feeling the tree refresh his own magic, chasing the darkness in his heart away.

Arthur came next to him and looked at Merlin's face, worry clearly spread over the blond's face. 'What are you doing?'

He ignored the question and asked one of his own. 'Why do you call it the tree of dreams?'

Arthur looked confused at him. 'Because you would have planted it...'

'A better name for it would be the tree of dead... I planted it to mark a grave.' He felt tears run over his face. '... It is your grave.'

The blond next to him gapped, his eyes wide. Then a soft smile spread over his face, his hands reaching for Merlin's, pulling them away from the tree and planting them on his chest. 'And I'm here again, I will not leave you...' Arthur placed a tender kiss on his lips, he could feel their warmth on him, the warmth he had longed for for all those years.

He leaned in, curling his body against the other's muscular chest. 'Thank you.' He whispered to him. 'It's one of the last pure places in this world, it's probably why the druids are drawn to it, maybe they didn't even realise it themselves.' He placed his lips on the blond's. 'I wanted to see it again... I came here when I felt lonely, but now I have you again.'

'Always.' Arthur reached up, brushing his tears away.

He stayed in the man's arms until he felt those familiars presences coming towards them, he slowly pushed the blond away and pulled the hood over his head again. 'They are here.' He told his lover with a warm voice, everything would fall into place again.

xxx

_**A/N: So did you guys think that the figure was Morgause? And surprised that Adrian was Gilli? It has been in my head for several chapters now and finally I can write it! **_


	10. The man you've become

_**A/N: Yeey, another chapter for all you guys and girls! I have to say that this story is becoming longer then I had imagined it to be, but who cares, I'm inspired. But what did all you guys think of Morgause's arrival in the last chapter? Surprised? And what will Gwen and Elyan think when they hear about the secrets? I guess I can only say enjoy the chapter and please review, because I really want to know what you think.**_

_**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Merlin, then I didn't had to wait for the new episodes to be aired...**_

xxx

Arthur turned around, his hand holding his boyfriend's. He saw Gwen and Elyan looking confused at them, probably not recognizing the raven since he wore a hood and even if they did they would probably only remember him as Arthur's new boyfriend.

Elyan turned back to Morgana who stood behind them. 'What is the meaning of this?' He clearly didn't understand what was happing and why they were brought here.

'Ehmm...' Morgana replied and she pointed to Merlin.

He could hear Merlin letting out a soft laugh, before his hand was released and the raven walked to the others, pulling his hood off so they could see who he was. Elyan's mouth fell open and he looked stunned at the raven, clearly not understanding what he, a non druid, was doing in the camp, but before he could response his sister burst out into laughter.

The raven looked amused at her. 'I figure you already know then, Gwen.' Merlin responded, joy sounded in his voice, but Arthur was only stunned, she knew and she hadn't said anything before.

'And I was already afraid I was going mad.' Gwen said in a soft voice, her eyes shining when she looked at the raven, before almost running into him, embracing him in a tight grip. A grin spread over Arthur's lips, he remembered how close they were in their past lives and it would probably have taken Merlin much strength to not jump into his best friend's arms when he saw her the first time.

His sight shifted to her brother, who still stood completely frozen on his spot, only a frustrating expression changed the sight and without warning the boy shouted. 'Can someone explain to me what is going on?!'

They all grinned at each other before turning back to Elyan and Arthur placed his hand on his friend's shoulder. 'So you don't remember?' The boy looked at him as if the blond had gone mad, his eyes then rolling over the others.

'Remember what?'

Arthur turned helpless to his boyfriend. 'Merlin?'

The raven nodded, he reached for Elyan who himself tried to back away, but was stopped by Arthur's arms. Merlin's slender hand reached the boy's forehead and both closed their eyes. Suddenly Elyan started to shake, Arthur's eyes grew wide with fear, but he trusted Merlin enough to believe he wouldn't let anything happen to their friend. It was when the shaking stopped that Elyan sank to the floor, his breathing turning back to normal again. Arthur wanted to lift the boy up, but Elyan did it himself, his eyes wide, while looking shocked at his friends.

'Wha...'

'It's alright Elyan, we were also surprised.' Morgana told him while laying a reassuring hand on his shoulder. She turned her head towards Merlin. 'So the only one that is left is Percy.'

'Hmmpff!' Gwen said in protest, her arms folded over each other. 'You mean to say that I'm one of the last that you were going to tell.' Arthur felt guilty when he saw how hurt she was.

'Of course not, but besides Arthur all the others remembered it on their own and came to me.' Merlin responded to her and gave her a warm smile.

'Oh.' Was her only reaction and she started to blush.

'I will explain the both of you what have happened until now.' Merlin started, sitting down so they could make themselves comfortable for the story and Arthur listened again, again to the story he had heard several times now.

He heard Merlin speak the words and tried to fill in some of the gaps with his memories, but soon figured out it wouldn't work, the man had just held to many secrets in his life.

xxx

They all stared nervously at the now arriving Percival, they had decided to bring everyone together and at that point to also tell the taller man about his past. Merlin smiled when Aithusa let him to their living room, at first she had suggested to do it outside ,but it was too cold for that, seeing how it wouldn't take long before the snow would fall.

The little dragon let him to one of the chairs and pushed the tall knight down in it. His eyes wide with surprise, but there was still a smile on his face. He would now tell the last of them, after that they would be together again, like they once had been. 'Percy, we have to tell you about your past in-.'

'Camelot.' The taller man interrupted him, a big grin plastered on his face.

He heard the others beside him gasped, but somewhere inside he wasn't surprised, Percival was smarter than most people thought. 'And you didn't thought you should ask me about it?'

'I figured you would tell me when you were ready.' The man said nonchalant, but of course he tha big grin placed on his face.

Merlin rolled with his eyes but smiled at his friend. 'Then everybody knows...' He turned to Arthur. 'Maybe they should also know what is so special about you, Morgana, Gwen and Elyan.'

Arthur blinked for a moment and looked at the others to ask permission and they nodded, so Arthur began to speak, there would no longer be any secrets.

xxx

Merlin stared, his eyes set on the tree in front of him, feeling the power rushing through it, that wonderful feeling. He let out a sigh, I wouldn't be long before all the druids would be gathered and he would reveal himself to them. He was going to be one of them again, but at the same time someone they could never understand.

He looked at the sun, his hand still resting on the tree. In both happy and dark days it had worn the same colour, it was unlike any creature on earth, it wasn't going to change in a period of a thousand years, it was one of the few things that he hadn't seen change.

How he longed for those times he had watch the sun set with Arthur, the Arthur that was dead, the man that lay in the grave beneath his feet. They had lived in a world he knew, not this one, this world was one that just felt strange to him. But he could never go back to that time again, the world went on.

He loved the man that was born in this time, but still... he was different from the man he first had fallen in love with, he didn't know how to explain it, he just knew it in his heart. The others had also changed, but his heart was bound to that of Arthur and it was different.

'Merlin?' Aithusa's soft voice spoke to him, her hands reaching around his torso. 'I know you miss him.'

How she knew what he felt, she saw the same, they were different, but still they would love them. 'I'm sorry.' He whispered to her and she nodded, she understood why he told her that. He was forced to stay alive for all those years and she held him company, never leaving his side for long, but most importantly she forced herself to stay alive. He knew that she was also tired and it was probably worse for her, she would never find a partner for herself, she was the last living dragon.

'I choice it myself.' She let him go and he turned around, looking straight in those warm eyes. 'I came to get you, it's time.' He slowly nodded to her and let the dragon guide him with her.

He could hear Gilli speak to his people before they came in sight. The crowd reminded him of the time Arthur appointed him as his court warlock, a small smile spread over his lips remembering that day, how shocked all the people were, they hadn't expected him to be a creature of magic, he the small servant behind their strong king.

He felt his lover grab his other hand, a small squeeze that was meant to encourage the raven was for Merlin only a sign of how nervous Arthur was. At least those two things hadn't changed, how many times he had felt that squeeze back then and how protective the blond was of him, even when it was Merlin that should have been the one protecting him.

'It will all be fine.' He reassured his boyfriend. The blond didn't respond and they stopped on the side of the stage, attracting a lot curious glares, but most were let back to their elder, wanting to know what he had to say.

And so Gilli came to the end of his speech. 'The last thing I want to add is that Mordred isn't our Emrys.' A lot of shocked gasped could be heard from the crowd, how they wanted to know their leader and Gilli lifted his hands again to silence them. '... But fear not, Emrys is by our side.' The last his said while holding his hand out to Merlin, asking him to come on stage.

Merlin released the blond's hand and grabbed Gilli's, before stepping on the platform, feeling the eyes of all those people in his back, he hated standing in front of a crowd. When on top he looked at the people, his eyes shined gold feeling the magic all these people possessed, filling his heart with their warm touch. 'I'm Emrys.' His strong voice carried over the clearing.

It was dead silent for a long time, no one even dared to move, somewhere they knew that this man was indeed their leader. Then soft voices started to speak with each other, some warm and some cold.

'How do we know this time it's the truth?' A nervous voice asked somewhere in the front.

Merlin felt a smile spread. 'You can never know, you just have to trust me and your elder to tell you the truth.'

And so the questions started, some clearly not convinced the slender man in front of them was an all mighty warlock, others already knowing it was the truth.

And then, finally the question came that he had hoped to hear sooner. 'Who's the once and future king?' It was asked by a small boy, he couldn't be older then twelve, his eyes wide from everything that had happened, but his eyes shined bright.

He gave the boy a warm smile. 'I will show you.' He saw some people frown and added. 'Your king is under you, this time born in a world that not hates magic, but loves it, that understand what it can do.' He walked to the side, to a pale looking man and held out his hand. Arthur stared at it and then back at Merlin's eyes before letting his mouth drop. 'Take it and be the king these people need.' He whispered in a warm voice to his beloved.

Arthur gulped, but took Merlin's hand, more gasps leaving the crowd and somewhere he even heard someone whistle. 'See... your once and future king... and none has even figured it out.' He then looked back at his lover, no it wasn't the time for the people to know about their relationship, they only know what the world had told them, how they thought their story went. 'We have said enough for today, you all have a lot to process.' With that he dragged a pale blond of the stage.

Merlin's eyes searched for Morgana, seeing that she was already heading their way. 'Can you find your mother, she's probably shocked and take her to your home, we will be going there as well.'

'We will?' Arthur asked nervously, his mind probably thinking of his father.

Emrys nodded. 'Yes.' He looked back at the witch. 'We will go before they ask me even more.' Eyeing on the crowd not far from them, a small nod from the witch and she disappeared, they doing the same.

It wasn't long before they reached Merlin's car, but of course they had to avoid many druids. They sat down, the raven starting the car.

Merlin took the long way home, taking a rarely used road to avoid any 'fans'. 'Merlin?' The raven made a noise that he had heard him and should ask what he wanted to ask.. '... Will things change between us?'

He gave the blond a quick glare, before setting his eyes on the road again. 'Probably.'

He heard the king sigh besides him, before his shaking voice asked. 'Do you actually love me, or only because I'm him.'

A stunned Merlin planted his feet on the brakes and parked the car on the side of the road. He unleashed his seatbelt, crawling on Arthur's lap and taking the man's cheeks in both hands. He then kissed the stunned blond on the lips and stared him deep in the eyes. 'I love you with everything I got, my first love... the man you once were had captured my heart the first time the two of us met.' He sighed. 'I searched for that man in you, most of him I indeed found, but still... you're not completely him, you're different.'

'So I can never be him?'

Merlin shook his head and felt tears welling up when speaking his next words. 'Never, that man died a long time ago... you may hold his soul and his memories, but you also have everything that you have learned in this life, it's what changed you.' He let his forehead fall against the other's. 'But even so, I still love you as much as I once did him, I love the man you have become in his life.'

He saw how in those blue eyes tears welled up, the blond letting out a soft laugh when tears rolled down his face. 'I was afraid that you only loved me because I hold his heart.'

'I would love you even if you didn't carry his soul.' And he knew his words were the truth, he loved Arthur with his whole heart. He placed another kiss on those warm lips and brushed his hips against Arthur's causing the blond to blush.

'Thank you.' Arthur whispered against his lips and kissed back, the blond's hands shifting to his back, stroking the soft and tender skin beneath his fingers. 'Are you sure?' The king asked nervously. Merlin couldn't help but feeling a grin appear and nodded that he could go on.

'Yeah, but don't forget we still have to talk to your mother.' He felt Arthur groan, but the boy didn't stop.


	11. You remembered?

_**A/N: Hi everyone, so it has been a week since my last update for the story. I can't really believe that this is already the 11th chapter, it is becoming way longer then I had imagined it, especially with the slow start. But at the same time this story is coming to an end, this will not be the last chapter, but the end is in sight. Like I already had mentioned before this story will have two endings, because I want to write both endings. **_

_**This chapter would have been up earlier, if it hadn't been for that stupid virus I got... I almost lost everything on my laptop, that meant also this story! Luckily I was able to fix it (I still am not sure how I did it), so you can imagine that I wasn't so happy at that point. **_

_**Enjoy this chapter.**_

xxx

Arthur and Merlin walked into the blond's house, hands entangled and big smiles on their faces. Morgana and Ygraine sat in the livingroom, the older woman's had her head in her own hands. By the sound of the two coming inside the witch looked up at them and Arthur noticed that she was clearly worried about their mother.

Arthur bit his lip, knowing that his mother was really shocked and looked at his boyfriend, who encouraged him to go to his mother. He gulped and nodded, before sitting down next to Ygraine. 'Mom...'

The woman didn't look at him, but threw her hands around him and burrowed her face in her son's shoulder. '... Why... didn't... tell...?' Was the only thing he could hear after she mumbled into his shirt.

He smiled and stroked her hair. 'I haven't known for very long, but you're right... I should have told you sooner.'

She pushed herself away from him and looked him in the eyes. 'Yes you should have!' But then a soft smile spread over her face. 'My son is the once and future king.' Then her eyes went over to the warlock and they grew wide. 'Ehmm... you..'

He also looked back at the raven and saw Merlin smile. 'It's fine Ygraine, you don't have to treat me any other way.' He sat down next to Arthur.

'But you're Emrys!'

'Yes and your son it the once and future king.'

The woman blinked and turned back to her daughter. 'Did you know?'

The witch only grinned at her mother and it was Merlin that replied for her. 'Yes, she knew, probably because she was there all those years ago.' He saw how Ygraine's eyes grew even wider. 'And so were you.'

'Me?!'

Arthur pitied his mother, it almost seemed as if she could faint any minute now. 'Yes, but you died before everything happened, back then you were also Arthur's mother.'

'I never imagined...'

Arthur laid his hand on his mother's shoulder and said. 'But nothing will change, we love you.'

'And I all of you too.' She kissed her son on his forehead and did the same with her daughter, before looking at Merlin. '... So where the two of you together in your past lives?'

Arthur smiled at his mother and placed his lips quickly on the raven's. 'Yeah, but it was somewhat more difficult back then.'

She laughed at them and it was Morgana who narrowed her eyes before asking. 'What was exactly the reason that the two of you were so late, we left at the same time.'

Arthur froze and he saw a blush appear on Merlin's cheeks. 'Ehmm...-.'

'I guess we don't want to know.' Ygraine replied, while having her eyebrow lifted, but there was still a smile plastered on her face.

Arthur just laughed it off and rubbed his head. It was then that Merlin leaned forward, towards Ygraine. 'I'm not able to give you memories from what has happened in Arthur's past live, but I can give you your own back.' He saw how her eyes started to shine and she nodded. Merlin smiled at her and placed his hand on the woman's forehead.

Arthur wanted to stop him, remembering how Elyan had reacted when Merlin had done that to him, but Merlin's other hand stopped him from reaching his mother. Instead of shaking heavenly as his friend had done, she closed her eyes and let her head hang. Merlin pulled his hand away and Ygraine opened her eyes, looking stunned in front of her.

'Are you okay?'

She blinked for a moment before looking at them again. 'I'm fine.' She said in a small voice. '... So many things have happened.'

The warlock placed his hand on her shoulder. 'I'm glad that I could meet you in this life.'

'Me too.' She smiled at him and then turned to her son. 'At least I could see you grow up in this life.' She hugged him.

It was then that they heard the front door open. Arthur's eyes widened, the only person that has an key to the door, besides them was Uther. He looked at his sister and saw that she thought the same. Then he turned back in time to see his father walking into room. 'I'm home.'

They all stared at him, before Ygraine jumped up and rushed to her husband. 'Welcome home, I thought that you were still in London.'

'I wanted to surprise you.' He lifted his brow. 'Did I miss something?'

Arthur's eyes widened. Of course his father didn't know anything about this. 'No... of course not...-'

It was what Arthur began, but he was interrupted by Merlin. 'Yes, you indeed missed something.'

He pulled Merlin back, trying to stop Merlin from saying anymore. 'Nothing.'

Merlin sighed and pushed himself out of Arthur's arms, before telling Uther. 'They know.' Arthur blinked at him, his father shouldn't know about them, he would never believe in magic.

But he saw how his father's eyes grew, as if the man knew what Merlin meant by those two words. '... They know?' He sounded almost desperate for it to be not true.

'Everything.'

He looked at his mother and sister, seeing that they also didn't understand what was going on. 'Father? Merlin?'

'Uther tell them.' Merlin's voice ordered the man, Arthur's eyes wide, knowing his father wouldn't accept something like that.

But instead of the anger Arthur had expected, Uther sank to the floor, his eyes wide with disbelieve. '... I never wanted it to be like this.' It was not more than a whisper, but strong enough to be heard by everyone.

Ygraine kneeled down next to her husband, her hands hovering over the man's body. 'What do you mean?'

Arthur looked helplessly at Merlin, his eyes begging the other to explain it and the raven sighed. 'Uther knows about everything, he remembered who everyone is once was.'

Arthur turned shocked his head around, facing his father, staring at the man. It was his mother's voice that broke the silence. 'You have known about our son, who he was!' The next part she said whit a pain filled voice. '...You're the king that killed all those innocent people?'

Uther didn't say anything, he looked down, not able to face the woman he loved. Arthur saw how Merlin kneeled down next to the king and queen, his slender arm resting on Ygraine's shoulder. 'You can't blame him for who he was in a different life... He has changed... you have changed him.'

She looked up at the black haired man, her eyes clearly showing that she didn't know what she should think. 'You knew...' Merlin nodded. '... but he killed our kind...'

'Ygraine,' His voice was soft. '... His heart isn't as it once was, it isn't tainted by hatred anymore, you saved him from that faith... Uther.' The last he said to the man.

Uther finally looked up, straight into his lover's eyes. 'Ygraine... I love you and I would never hurt anyone, only thinking about what I have done back then, I...' He fell silent again.

But his queen smiled and she placed her hand on his cheek, while pushing her lips on her husband's. 'I understand... I will never let you fall to the darkness again.' Arthur saw how his father smiled by those words, a smile he had never seen on the man's face before, Uther was at peace... and he finally understood, what his father had been through, the hatred the king felt for the man he once was

He felt a warm hand slip in his own and immediately he recognized it as Merlin's. He smiled, seeing how his mother and father had been closer then they had been before. And he, finally together again with Merlin, it couldn't become better then this.

xxx

'Mordred?' She asked him, he didn't look from his work and she sighed. He had been like this for almost three days now, working out his plans. She looked at him and shook her head, she could have been his mother, maybe even his grandmother... if only she had been born in a later time, then she didn't had to play her part in this war as an old woman.

She sat down, her mind wandering off to her sister, how she wanted to see the woman, but somewhere she was afraid of what Morgana would say about her, they were now enemies. Maybe she should stop Mordred, he would definitely hurt her sister if he had the change, but could she?

She bit her lip, she had dedicated her lives to bring magic back to the world, she could not just wander from that path, right? And Merlin would definitely protect her sister.

Morgause stood up, her old bones aching, oh how she wished she was immortal like Emrys, at least then she could make a difference in this world.

One last look at Mordred told her that he would probably not leave his place soon and she grabbed her coat and scarf. One glance couldn't hurt, right?

xxx

Morgana laughed, her mind remembering what had happened that night before. Somewhere she wasn't really surprised at how it had ended, Uther had always looked at them as if he had known a secret he just couldn't tell.

She looked to her side and smiled seeing Aithusa. The girl was currently eating some ice cream, Morgana had already finished her's, and she just looked so cute. The blond looked with wide eyes at her and the witch couldn't help herself but patted the girl on her head.

'Something wrong?'

Morgana laughed. 'Nothing.' The dragon only smiled in response and finished her ice cream.

Morgana looked in front of her, she knew something was off, maybe it was everything that had happened lately, but somewhere she felt as if something big was about to happen.

Then she felt Aithusa pull at her jacket, but the blond spoke with a strong voice. 'She's here!'

The witch blinked. 'Who's here?'

Aithusa sighed and jumped up, before Morgana had even realized it herself the girl had left. Before she could even do something herself, the little dragon returned, dragging an older woman with her. Not that the witch didn't recognize the now stunned woman, a warm laugh spread over her lips and she stood up, holding her arms open to her long lost sister. 'Morgause.'

The older woman looked nervously at her, as if she didn't know what to do and then looked back at the dragon, who herself only nodded at the elder woman. 'Yes, it's me sister.' She almost ran into her sister's arms.

'Why didn't you meet me earlier?' She blamed the other.

Morgause bit her lip, before replying. 'I wanted it so badly, but it was not time yet, you were not ready.' She looked away. 'You wouldn't remember me.'

Morgana opened her mouth to response, but closed it again, her sister was right. Aithusa stood next to her and asked 'Are you going to fight on our side?'

The woman shook her head. 'I'm not on Camelot's side... I can never be.'

The witch sighed, she knew how stubborn her sister was, maybe if she hadn't been born together with Arthur then she would also have joined Mordred. 'I understand... thank you for everything you have done for me back then' She grabbed Aithusa's hand and started to walk away, leaving her sister behind. How she wanted to be with her, but she knew that it would never be like that again.

Tears started appearing in the corner's of her eyes, maybe one day.

xxx

'Merlin?' Arthur's tender voice asked and the raven looked up from his book. They were currently Merlin's home, while the girls were shopping.

'What's it?'

Without warning the blond dragged Merlin off his own chair and onto Arthur's lap. The blond smiled at the raven's stunned face and quickly placed a kiss on those warm lips. 'You just looked so cute.'

Merlin rolled his eyes, but didn't move from his current spot, Arthur's lap, and placed his arms around the other's shoulders. 'You're distracting me from my work... so what is it?'

Arthur's face turned serious. 'I wanted to talk with you.' Merlin nodded, he had expected this to happen and leaned against Arthur's chest. 'You knew about my father?'

'Yes, he remembered before I met him.' He laughed. 'At least we don't have to keep anymore secrets from someone.'

Arthur sighed. 'I guess you're right.' Merlin just grinned and placed a kiss on Arthur's lips. 'But you could have told me!'

'... Could've.' Merlin just answered.

'Are there anymore secrets that I should know about?'

'Probably,' Arthur opened his mouth to comment, but Merlin interrupted him. 'I have lived for thousands of years, don't you think there are secrets that I haven't told you... but they are probably not important, so don't worry, I will tell you if that's needed.'

'Fine.' Arthur replied and they fell silent, not that Merlin minded it, he listened to Arthur's breathing, his soft heartbeat and the feeling of the blond's warm skin against his own.

Then Merlin jumped, his eyes wide with fear, this couldn't be right... what he felt couldn't be real. The raven barely noticed how Arthur's arms were wrapped around him. 'Merlin, what's wrong?'

He didn't answer him, he just couldn't answer his lover. Something was so wrong, he had to stop it, before there wouldn't be a turning back anymore!

xxx

_**A/N: Sorry everyone for the cliffhanger. The returning of Morgause, so what did you guys think? And what is it that Merlin feels, something terrible?**_


	12. Going home

_**A/N: Hello everyone. The next chapter for Coming back to where it once started. This one is rather long so enjoy it. But after this one there will only be the two endings (yes, two like I said before. I will give this story two endings). So please tell me what you think of it. I'm also planning on doing a little sequel after this story has ended, but I will inform you guys later on that one. **_

_**I really enjoyed the new episode, it was just awesome and I just loved it. I think that every season the show is being improved and I hope it will be the same for this season. The opening was just so incredible! Enjoy this chapter.**_

xxx

Arthur looked at how Merlin's eyes widened with fear, pure terror. The raven just looked so afraid and Arthur walked to him, embracing his lover from behind, trying to calm him down. 'Merlin, what's wrong?'

Merlin didn't answer him, he just stared scared in front of him. Arthur turned him around, taking the raven's head in his hands. 'Merlin, please tell me what is going on?'

The other looked up as if it was the first time he noticed his lover. '... I...' More didn't came out of his mouth.

'Ssshh.' He tried to calm the other down. 'What's going on?'

'... Something is totally wrong.' Merlin straightened his back and turned around. 'I have to make it right again.' He wanted to walk away, but was stopped by the blond.

'I'm going with you!' The raven opened his mouth to comment, but he stopped him. 'You have no choice.' Merlin sighed, but nodded. He felt how Merlin grabbed his hand and he was dragged away. 'Where are we going?'

Merlin glanced once back, while saying. 'I'm not sure... but something is defiantly wrong.'

Arthur nodded, not that he completely understood everything, Merlin's magic was a mystery to him. He blinked when he saw how Merlin pulled his keys out of his pocket, but Arthur immediately saw that the raven's hand was shaking. He quickly grabbed the keys out of his lover's hands, who stared shocked at him. 'You're not going to drive!'

'It's my car-.'

'Do you think you're able to drive like this?!' The blond pointed out. Merlin glared at him, but didn't respond and walked to the passenger's side. 'So which way?'

Merlin first bit his lip, before responding. 'Further down the road, towards the druid camp.

Arthur nodded and started the car, while driving he kept glancing at his lover, the raven looking nervously in front of him. 'Maybe you should call Aithusa.' Merlin blinked for a moment and looked at him. 'We may need her and Morgana's help... you know that I'm right.'

Merlin sighed but grabbed his phone and called the little dragon. Arthur smiled at him and then looked back at the road. He trusted Merlin and his instincts, something was definitely wrong... it was going to be a long day.

xxx

'You okay?' She heard the little dragon ask her.

Morgana looked to the girl and she tried to smile, but it didn't work, tears streamed down her cheeks. How could she possible be alright, she just turned the woman, who was once the most precious person in her past life, away. '...Not yet, but I will be.'

The blond girl smiled at her. 'I know that it's hard, but everything will be alright when you give it some time.'

Morgana smiled back and they walked further, silently. She felt the soft breeze against her skin and she let out a relieving sigh, it felt so wonderful, she felt so free. In her past life she had been on the run for Camelot, trying to overthrow her own brother, but back then she hadn't realised that she had been free to be who she had wanted to be. She had been free to live a life, but she had thrown that all away, only for the sack of revenge on a man that was long dead.

A loud voice broke the silence and both girls turned around, staring at their brunette friend running towards them. 'Morgana, Aithusa!'

'Oh, hello Gwaine!' The little dragon said happily and Gwaine joined them, giving hte little dragon a hug, soon also Lancelot stood next to them. Morgana frowned when she saw how Gwaine looked at the little dragon with a tender expression, both probably not even noticing it themselves, but then she turned her attention back to Lancelot.

'What are you doing here?' Morgana asked him.

Lancelot grinned. 'Gwaine dragged me out of my house to do who knows what.'

It was then that Aithusa's phone rang, she turned away from Gwaine and grabbed her phone. 'With Aithusa... hi, Me-.' Morgana saw how the little dragon started to frown. 'No... what... but... I understand, I was already afraid that-... okay, bye.' She let out a sigh and put her phone away.

'What was it?' Morgana asked both curious and nervous.

The blond sighed. 'It was Merlin, he's with Arthur... there is something wrong and he wants us to meet him at the druid camp.'

Morgana blinked in shock for a moment, before asking. 'What did he say that was wrong?'

The little blond shook her head. 'He didn't say... but he sounded worried.'

She nodded that she understood, she had to help him and her brother. But it wasn't her that replied, but Gwaine. 'Then I will call the others and tell them to meet us there.'

'No, he only asked for me and Morgan-.'

'I don't care, I will help my friends and I know that it is the same for the others.' Gwaine said while placing his arms in his side.

Morgana laughed. 'They're right you know.' She backed up her friend's words and the dragon could only sigh in response.

'Fine, but we will not wait for you if you're too late.' Gwaine just grinned in response and grabbed his phone.

xxx

'We first need to stop at the druid camp.' Merlin told his lover, he saw how Arthur nodded and he parked the car.

Arthur looked nervously at him. 'Did something happen to them?'

Merlin let out a sigh and shook his head. 'I first need to get something.'

'What do you need?'

The raven looked at the blond and smiled, he wouldn't say it, not yet at least. He looked forward and saw Gwen running towards them. 'We got Gwaine's message!' She shouted and Merlin frowned.

'Gwaine, but I didn't call him.'

'He was with Morgana and Aithusa,' She placed her hands in her side. 'So we also are going to help you!' Her expression told him that he had no choice.

'Great.' He mumbled sarcastically. He didn't want them to be involved, he didn't want them to get hurt for what he had to do. 'Fine, do what you want!' He tried to sound cold, but in his heart he was relieved that they would go with them even when he knew that it was better if they didn't came with him. He didn't want to admit it, but he was scared.

He looked at the tree of dreams, before turning back. 'Then Gwaine probably has called the others too, can you wait for them, there is something that I need the do first.'

'You can count on me!' She said with a big smile on her face and he smiled back, before taking Arthur's hand and dragging the man with him.

'What do you want from the tree of dreams?' Arthur asked curious when they came closer to it.

Merlin tightened his grip on his lover's hand, he felt the sadness seeing King Arthur's grave, but at least he could feel the warmth of the current living Arthur, but he didn't answer to the question. His mind reaching out to that familiar spirit, feeling her coming closer.

When he felt that she was really close to them Arthur jumped into his back, a shocked man clinging to the raven. Merlin turned around and heard Freya laugh at them. 'It's okay Arthur.'

The man looked at him and Merlin could see a wet spot on Arthur's shoulder, he rolled his eyes knowing that the woman had probably tried to scare him... and she succeeded in it. 'Is she a ghost?'

Freya stopped laughing and leaned towards the blond. 'I'm not a ghost, do I look like one?'

'Eehhhh...'

Freya smiled at the blond, before turning to the warlock. 'I think you already have felt it yourself?' He nodded at her. 'It's Mordred, but...' She bit on her lip. 'I don't know what he's planning, his magic is too strong for me and he chased me away before I could discover anything.'

'It's fine... thank you for everything you have done.'

She smiled and looked at the still stunned blond. 'Do you remember who I'm?' Arthur shook his head. 'I'm not surprised... you can call me the lady of the lake or if you want Freya.'

It wasn't strange that Arthur didn't know who she was. Only part of his memories returned and even if he would have all of them then he had only met the woman once when he killed her. Merlin threw his arms around his lover. 'Don't worry, she is my friend.' He gave him a quick kiss before turning back to a rather exited looking Freya. 'Did you bring it?'

'Bring what?' Arthur asked next to him, but Merlin and Freya ignored him.

'Yes I did.' She closed her almost transparent hands. A blue light appeared and when she separated her hands again a sword appeared between them. Merlin quickly caught it before it fell on the ground.

The raven smiled feeling that familiar feeling on his skin, it felt warm and gently like it had done all those years ago. It even warmth his own hands, Merlin had always thought it had done that because Kilgarrah had helped creating it.

He looked at a still stunned Arthur and kneeled down, holding the sword upwards to the man. 'Forged in the dragon's breath, guarded by the lady of the lake, this sword under the name of Excalibur is yours. The once and future king's sword.' Arthur gapped at him, but eventually took the sword from Merlin, holding it in front of his face, a warm smile appeared on the blond's face.

Merlin himself, felt the cold return to his hands when Arthur took the sword from him, that something so stained with blood could feel so warm. The blond himself kneeled down next to Merlin and placed a warm and gently kiss on the raven's lips. 'Thank you.'

'You don't have to thank me, it's yours.'

Arthur smiled at him and let his hand slide over the blade. 'It's as beautiful as I remember it.'

'It is.' He stood up and offered Arthur his hand. 'We have to stop Mordred.'

'But the others aren't here yet.'

Merlin let out a sigh. 'I know, but we have to stop him... Aithusa knows how to find me. I just know we can't wait any longer.'

Arthur nodded and took Merlin's hand. 'Let's go then.'

Merlin smiled and looked once back at Freya. 'Thank you for everything you have done for us.'

'I didn't mind doing it. Be careful.' She replied and disappeared into nothing. He was glad that she had helped them, she may not be human anymore, but her heart was as strong and warm as it was all those years ago.

They didn't go back to their car, but walked past the tree of dreams and into the forest behind them, towards the place he felt that Mordred was. Both were silent when they walked, knowing that anything could happen when they would arrive.

'Are you worried?' Arthur asked, looking nervously at him, showing the fear he had himself.

Merlin stopped and took Arthur by the shoulders. 'I'm, but I know that everything will be fine in the end... because I love you and I won't leave you.'

The blond looked sad at him. 'But we know that things can happen to us... so be careful, I don't want to lose you.'

'And I don't want to lose you.' He kissed the other and started to walk further, immediately followed by Arthur.

'What do you think is Mordred's plan?'

Merlin sighed, he feared what the plan was and knew that something was totally wrong. 'I'm don't know, but I'm afraid for what it will be.' Both fell silent again.

They walked for another ten minutes before Merlin felt shivers run down his spine. He grabbed Arthur's hand, causing the blond to stop. '... We're almost there.'

Arthur squeezed in his hand and both walked further. Merlin stopped at the edge of a clearing, knowing that this was the source of everything that he felt. But in his heart he felt the warmth of old memories, that just now he was let to this place. He looked at old ruins of an once mighty castle, the place where it once had began.

He gulped when he saw a dark figure walking out of the ruins' shadows. Mordred stopped in the middle of the clearing, giving the two of them an evil smile. 'You're finally here.'

'What's your plan?' Arthur growled at him.

Mordred laughed dark. 'You will find out in a moment.' He turned his head to the side. 'Why don't you come a little closer.' Before Merlin could do anything he heard Arthur shout and the blond was pulled forward by Mordred's magic, landing in the middle between the two ravens.

Merlin heart panicked, fearing for the life of the man he loved most in the world,. He ran forward, falling almost down next to the blond, making sure he was alright. He took Arthur's head in his hands and saw that there was nothing wrong with the shocked blond. He laughed in relieve and his face darkened when he turned back to Mordred. 'Don't you dare touch him again!'

Mordred grinned at him. 'Fine, I won't touch him again... but that doesn't mean I won't win this time, you made a grave mistake!'

'What do you mean?' Arthur hissed at him while sitting upright.

'This!' Mordred lifted his hands and the ground beneath them lighted up. Cold dark blue lines appeared around them, creating a symbol of the old religion. Merlin stared shocked in at the symbool, trying to figure out what kind of magic it was, he wasn't able to move, even when his mind shouted to him that he should run.

He felt Arthur's arms around him, trying to pull him away, but the blond was too late. Merlin felt the cold light spread through his body, his energy being drained away. He looked at Arthur, seeing the fear in the other's eyes and Merlin sank down. Everything turned black and the last thing he heard was a dark roar.

xxx

Aithusa looked nervously at Gwaine, he was the last one that they had been waiting on, but she couldn't blame him, he had been the one that gathered them all. He stopped in front of her. 'I'm here.' He looked at the others and smiled seeing that all of them were there. 'Do you know where Arthur and Merlin are?'

She nodded, she could feel Merlin's magic, it had always been able to guide her to him. 'That way!' She pointed to the darker part of the woods and they started their journey towards their friends.

Gwaine kept walking next to her, looking rather nervous in front of him. 'Do you think that they are alright?'

She smiled at him. 'I'm sure of it, Merlin is really strong.' But somewhere in her heart she feared that something had indeed happened to them.

'Ehmm... can I ask you something?' She blinked when Gwaine asked her it, but she nodded that he could. 'Why aren't you with someone, I mean it's probably hard for you to see Arthur and Merlin together when you have no one.'

Her face saddened, she indeed wanted a lover in her life, but how could she. 'I want to, but I can't...' He opened his mouth to comment, but she interrupted him. 'I'm the last living dragon, there is no one left for me.' She thought back at Kilgarrah the only dragon she had ever met, he had been nothing more than an uncle to her.

'... But why can't you choice for a human lover? '

She looked shocked at him, of course she had thought of that, but no man would ever understand who she really was. 'I... I'm a dragon, they would never understand.'

She saw how the brunette let his head hang. 'Ohh, okay.' After that he didn't reply anymore and they walked further.

Aithusa could feel that they came closer to the warlock, but with every step she took she could feel the darkness growing. She looked around her and smiled, she recognized it, they were going back to that place.

It was when she felt that they were really close that she knew something terrible was going on. She could feel the distress of her dragonlord. She charged forward, soon followed by a rather stunned group.

She reached the edge of the ruins, it felt as if someone destroyed her heart when she saw Merlin sink to the ground and she growled in fear.

xxx

_**A/N: Sorry people that I'm giving you a cliffhanger, but at this point the two endings will take different turns. I'm not sure when they will be up, but I will try to upload at least one within a week. Please review, because that would be nice.**_


	13. Camelot

_**A/N: I'm so sorry it took so long. I had a test week and it was just really busy. So my apologize for the long wait. I have to say that I wanted this chapter to become one, but the chapter became too long, so I decided to divide it into two chapters, so this one will be shorten then the last one, but the next chapter will be up really soon, cause it's almost finished. So enjoy this chapter.**_

xxx

Arthur took Merlin in his arms, his hands desperate searching for live in the raven's body. He let out a deep sigh of relief when he felt Merlin's heartbeat under his fingers. He quickly pulled his lover's body closer to his chest, protecting him from more harm.

He looked up to the place he had heard the roar earlier, seeing a hurt Aithusa frozen on her spot, the others not far behind her. His eyes shifted to Mordred, the man stood there an evil smile on his face. It was almost as if Mordred's body shined and Arthur couldn't help but believe that he had stolen Merlin's magic.

'What have you done?!' The blond shouted.

But before Mordred could respond Aithusa ran to them, kneeling next to the raven. Her hands hovering over his body, tears streaming over her face. She looked up at him. 'We have to get him out of this circle, in cause Mordred has another plan.' He heard Mordred snickering after hearing her words.

Arthur did what she told him and dragged Merlin away from the circle, the man still unconscious. The others reached them, Gwen kneeling down next to Merlin while the others stood protectively in front of him.

Arthur stood up, leaving Merlin with Gwen, knowing she would watch over him and he walked to Aithusa. He could clearly see the anger on the dragon's face. 'What's your plan?'

Mordred let out a laugh. 'The same as all those years ago, bringing magic back to this world.' He clearly saddened. 'This world is dying, I'm only trying to save it.'

He heard the blond girl next to him growl. 'You hurt Merlin!'

'Sometimes you have to make some sacrifices!'

Arthur let out a deep breath, he could feel the anger rise in his heart. He glanced once back at Merlin and felt his heart skip an beat. 'You had no right to do that!'

Mordred laughed. 'And you're going to stop me?'

Arthur opened his mouth to comment, but instead Aithusa replied. 'If he won't then I will!' She let out a deep irritated growl.

Morded looked entertained at them. 'Then let's play!' He threw his arms in the air, creating a bright white light. Arthur instinctively placed his hands in front of his eyes, after a few seconds he let his hands sank away from his eyes. Immediately his eyes grew wide, he didn't understand how he could possibly see what he was seeing. He glanced back at the others, the looks on their faces told him that they saw the same.

In front of them stood the mighty castle of Camelot, as beautiful and mighty as they remembered, not like the ruins they had seen before. He glanced once at the place Mordred had been, but the man had disappeared. Gwaine had also noticed it. 'Mordred is gone!'

'He must be still somewhere around here.' Morgana replied and she looked up to the castle. 'How was he able?...'

Aithusa narrowed her eyes. 'It's just an illusion, we can see and feel it, but it's still an illusion that he created.'

'So what are we going to do now?'

Aithusa sighed. 'We're going to search for him.'

'Than we will probably walk into an trap!' Elyan replied angry to her.

The dragon glared at him. 'Of course I know that, but we have to stop him from doing what he's planning and we can't do anything by just standing here.'

She was right and all of them knew it, Arthur sighed. 'She's right, we have to search for him.' Elyan glared at them, but he didn't reply and just placed his arms over each other.

'What are we going to do with Merlin?' He heard Gwen ask behind them and all turned around to face her and Merlin.

Arthur kneeled down next to them and brushed over the raven's forehead. 'We will take him with us, it will be saver if all of us stay together.' The others nodded, they knew that Mordred was strong and to separate would be a stupid idea.

The blond took Merlin in his arms, worried that the raven was still not awake. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked around, seeing Percy standing behind him. 'Let me carry him.' Arthur bit his lip, he didn't want to let him go.

Morgana came forward and looked him in the eyes. 'Let Percy carry him, he's stronger then you... and you're the only one with a sword here.' She said while looking at Excalibur hanging on his side.

He once glanced at his trusted sword and then back at the his lover in his arms before letting out a sigh. 'Fine...' He carefully handed Merlin to Percy. 'Look after him.' Percy nodded in response.

So they walked to the castle's entrance, walking the path they had walked so many times in their past. Aithusa kept jumping around Percy, giving Merlin worried looks.

Arthur walked in front of them, holding Excalibur in his hand. He pushed the large doors open, looking straight into those empty hallways. All of them looked stunned around, remembering long forgotten times. 'Arthur?' He turned around hearing his name and looked at Leon. 'Why not go to the armory, we can touch the castle so maybe there are also swords and armor we can use.'

Arthur blinked in surprise, that was actually a great idea and he smiled at his friend. 'Yeah, let's do that.'

So they walked to the armory, the whole way no sign of Mordred and the same applied for the armory. A wide smile spread over Arthur's face, there were indeed weapons and they could touch them, he let his hand slide over a shield, it just felt so real. Not that he needed another weapon he had Excalibur.

He turned around, taking Merlin out of Percy's arms so that the large man could search for a weapon. He held the raven in his arms while looking at his friends, gently brushing the raven's black hair.

He heard a soft moan and looked down, feeling Merlin moving in his arms. He saw two deep blue eyes open themselves and Arthur couldn't help but smile knowing that at least he was awake. 'Hey...' Was the only thing he could say and he saw from the corner of his eye Gwen coming closer to him when she noticed that Merlin was awake.

He saw the raven blink in confusion, before the man asked. 'Am I dead?... We can't be in Camelot...' His voice sounded rough.

Arthur laughed at him. he glanced once at the others, who themselves had also noticed that their friend was awake, before responding to his lover. 'As far as I know you're not dead. It's all an illusion created by Mordred, we believe he is somewhere in the castle.'

Merlin gave him a small nod and tried to sit upwards, which caused Merlin to groan in pain. The blond looked worried at him, holding the raven in his arms. 'What's wrong? What did Mordred do to you?'

Merlin grabbed his head and it was awhile before he responded. 'I'm not sure... I think he stole my magic and my energy, but... I don't know how much.'

Arthur looked worriedly at him, while Aithusa kneeled down next to them and held her hand on the raven's head. She closed her eyes and frowned before pulling her hand away. 'I can't believe he knows magic like that.'

The warlock let out a sigh. 'Yeah, you're right. He isn't supposed to have this kind of magic.'

It was Morgana that brought them out of their conversation. 'We will find that out later, but now we have to search for Mordred, before he does even more harm.'

Arthur nodded in agreement, she was right. He slowly lifted Merlin up, placing him on his own two feet. He stared at him, making sure to hold him while asking. 'Can you stand?'

Merlin blinked once, probably trying to find it out himself, but eventually he nodded and Arthur let him go, watching carefully if the man was indeed able to do so.

They went out of the armory and walked further down the hall. Arthur kept an eye on his lover, making sure that he was able to keep up with them. He looked at the others, his once trusted knights wore chainmail like they once did, holding their swords in front of them.

Slowly they made their way to the throne room and so they stood in front of the doors, no one said anything, they just stared and prepared themselves for what was about to happen. Eventually it were Percy and Elyan that grabbed the door handles and they slowly opened them.

Arthur walked inside, the room was dark, the once with Camelot's colours decorated room was now clothed in black decorations, it felt cold. But that was not what caught the blond's attention, he looked at the throne where he once ruled from, now occupied by the wicked druid.

'Welcome back!' Mordred's dark voice shouted to them.

'Mordred!' Arthur growled and he reached for his sword, but before he could do anything he heard Aithusa growl. 'You hurt Merlin!'

She rushed forward, ignoring the protesting sounds that Merlin made and growled some words. A bright light filled the room and Arthur instinctively closed his eyes again. He heard others gasped in shock as he opened his eyes, staring at a pure white skin. Scales scattered over the large body, deep blue eyes starring dangerously at the black haired druid.

'Aithusa what have you done?!' He heard Merlin shout behind him.

The large dragon turned once back and said. 'I do what has to be done, you're my master and I will protect you!' She stared once deep in Merlin's eyes before turning back.

Arthur looked at his lover, seeing the pain on his face. He knew that Merlin hated it when Aithusa called him master, he saw her as his equal, his sister.

Aithusa growled again, her claws creating deep scars in the floor. Mordred only looked amused at her, as if it was all just a joke. 'You think that you can defeat me... I have grown in power were all of you have weakened.'

'I will tear you apart!'

Mordred laughed at her. 'Try!'

She let out another roar and charged at him, her jaw wide open, wanting to clench him between her teeth. He merely lifted his hand and she ran into an force field, letting out an pain filled cry while she landed with a crash on the floor.

Before Arthur could even stop him Merlin ran forward, kneeling down by the white dragon, softly brushing over her nose.

'So let's play some more!' Mordred shouted when he lifted his arms and skeleton soldiers rose from the ground. 'Attack them!'

On command the dead charged forward, their weapons pointed against them. Arthur grabbed Excalibur, defending himself against the attack. He heard swords clashing against swords, magic being cast, the fight had started.


	14. One last tear

_**A/N: So chapter 14, this will also be the end. (Not completely I'm going to give you a alternative ending). I really enjoyed this story, but somewhere I know it is good that the story has come to an end, it may have been too long. **_

_**I hope that all of you enjoyed this story and I love to hear what you guys thought about it, the good and the bad. Have fun with this last chapter. **_

xxx

Merlin just stared as he saw the skeletons heading to his friends, he could feel anger rise in his head. They may have been great fighters in their past lives, but these bodies were not used to fight. He stood up to help them, but an spell hitting him in the chest shoved him into the wall.

He let out an shout of surprise, soon changing in a shout of pain. He pushed himself up, feeling the weakness in his body, the emptiness in his heart. His hand reached for his chest, he was not sure what Mordred had done to him, but the best thing he could guess was that the druid had stolen his power.

He glanced once at his friends, feeling relieved that they all seemed fine and holding themselves against the skeletons, he then glanced at Mordred, he had to break the spell that brought those creatures to live.

Mordred glanced at him and the evil man's smile grew wider. 'So shall we play together now?'

'What did you use on me?'

'Oh, just something that will help in my plan... I have to say without you my plan would never have worked.' He walked closer to Merlin. 'But still I'm not finished!' Without an warning he fired an ice spell which Merlin was barely able to block. '... Well done.'

Merlin narrowed his eyes and hissed. 'What is your plan?'

Mordred let out an evil grin. 'Oh, that...' He stopped speaking and looked at Merlin before disappearing. Merlin stared shocked in front of him and before he could do anything he was hit in the back, thrown against the ground.

He gasped in shock while hitting the ground, he turned around, but immediately he felt a weight on his chest. His shocked eyes locked with Mordred's, feeling both the druid's hands on the sides of his face, while Mordred's eyes turned gold. He wanted to move, scream but felt that he was unable to do so, he lay there paralyzed while he could feel magic being drained from his body.

He could feel himself drifting in and out of conscious, his mind almost not realizing that Arthur shouted his name, he felt the pressure of Mordred's body disappear from his chest. He gasped, searching for breath and forced himself up, but his body was not able to do so.

xxx

Arthur slashed the skeleton's head of his neck, it may not kill the creature, but I would at least give him some time. He took a deep breath and looked at Merlin, which caused pure terror to fill his mind. He gripped his sword even tighter in his hand and ran towards his lover. 'Merlin!' He tried, but the man didn't react.

But while coming closer he saw movement appearing in the white dragon. Aithusa slowly stood up, speeding up when she noticed what was happening. Her claw reaching for Mordred who effectively dodged the deadly claw, but was at the same time forced to jump away from Merlin.

Arthur kneeled down besides Merlin, taking the raven in his arms. 'Merlin? Merlin!' The man let out a soft groan, before giving Arthur a sad smile. Arthur let out a sigh of relief and pulled the raven tighter to his chest.

He then looked at Mordred and Aithusa, fighting each other. He was rather impressed by what the dragon was able to do, seeing how she was way too big to easily move around in the room.

'Aithusa...' He heard Merlin whisper, clearly afraid what he could do to her.

Arthur gave him a quick kiss, before settling him on the ground. 'I will help her!'

'No!' Merlin yelled and he grabbed Arthur's hand.

Arthur turned around, placing an gentle hand on Merlin's cheek. 'I will be alright.' Before the man could response Arthur pulled his hand out of his grip and rushed off. He hated leaving Merlin behind like that, but in that state the raven couldn't do anything to help them.

He held his sword in front of him, pointing it towards Mordred's chest. Mordred tried to dodge Arthur's attack, but the blond was able to cut the man's arm. The druid yelled in pain and backed away, glaring at his two opponents.

With one word the wound in Mordred's arm was healed, leaving only a tear in the fabric behind. 'Seems like you are better than I thought... guess I just have to skip to the end of my plan!' With a few words of the old religion he threw both Arthur and Aithusa into the wall, while he himself jumped to the throne.

Arthur groaned while he felt the floor beneath him, but forced himself immediately to get up. He glanced once at Aithusa to make sure that she was fine and picked Excalibur up before rushing towards the throne, seeing that Mordred was starting to cast a spell, runes appeared around the throne.

Arthur gasped feeling the power of the magic rush through the air, he saw that Merlin had come closer to Mordred and the blond ran towards him. He immediately noticed how Merlin's eyes were wide with fear. 'Merlin?'

But the raven ignored him and stared at the druid. 'What are you trying to do?' Arthur could hear the panic in the warlock's voice. The druid ignored Merlin's words and with the next word that was said the runes started to shine with pitch black light, it was then that Merlin seemed to realise something, the raven gasped in fear, eyes wide open. 'You're... you're trying to open a veil between the worlds, you can't do that Mordred!...'

It was then that Mordred looked at them and he opened his eyes. Arthur stared into two pitch black holes. The man spoke with a voice that was not of this earth. 'I will purify this earth, even if that means that I have to destroy it!'

Mordred was planning to destroy the world? That couldn't be right, he couldn't do something like that, but... he knew how wicked Mordred was.

He looked at Merlin, seeing the panic in his eyes turn into anger, without warning the raven stood up, holding his hands up. 'I won't let you, I'm Emrys and I will protect this world!'

Arthur could feel the magic around Merlin rise, the man's eyes turned golden and bright golden light appeared from his hands, fighting the black light that Mordred created.

Arthur only stared, knowing he shouldn't interfere, he slowly backed away. Only the gods would be able to match their power and that knowing Merlin himself was still weakened by Mordred's earlier attacks.

The others had also fallen silent, watching the faceoff between Merlin and Mordred, the skeletons had disappeared, probably cause all Mordred's energy had to go to his current spell.

The two energies mixed, causing the room to be filled with both colours. The light became brighter, stopping Arthur form being able to see anything. He heard a loud scream and panic rose in his heart. He tried to reach for Merlin, wanting to make sure his lover was fine, but he couldn't find him.

The light finally faded away and he stared at the only person still standing. The illusion on the castle had lifted, leaving empty ruins behind. The black haired man lonely body stood in front of the broken throne, face looking down at the runes, which started to disappear.

Arthur stared not sure what to do, but slowly reached for the man. 'Merlin?' His lover didn't respond, so Arthur grabbed him by the shoulders and turned him around. He stared into those faraway blue eyes. 'Merlin... are you okay?' The raven didn't respond, instead he sank to the floor, while Arthur was barely able to catch him.

Arthur sank with him to the ground, holding him in his arms. 'Merlin... Merlin look at me!'

It was then that Merlin blinked and his eyes fixated themselves on Arthur's. 'Arthur?...'

'I'm here!' He gently looked into Merlin's eyes and held the slender body against his one. 'Are you okay?'

The raven gave him a sad smile. 'I don't think I'm.'

'Wha... what do you mean?' He asked, not wanting to accept the truth he already felt in his heart.

Merlin's hand reached for his cheek, he felt a shaking hand being placed on his face and his own hand quickly grabbed it, squeezing it gently. 'You know what I mean.' The others kneeled down next to them, looking concerned at their friend, knowing there was no hope.

'No... no! I don't get it, everything will be alright and we-.'

'Arthur!' Merlin interrupted him.

Arthur could feel a tear roll down his face and he slowly lowered his forehead so it rested on Merlin's. 'Please stay with me.' He whispered to him.

Merlin didn't react and it was Gwen gasping that caused him to back away and look at Merlin. The man gave him a soft smile, but his body started to become transparent. 'Merlin?'

'... I'm sorry, I think that I have to go.'

'What's happening to him?' He heard Elyan ask in shock.

It was Morgana's reaction that caused him to clearly realise it. 'He... he's magic... he used up all his magic... all of his life...'

'No...' Arthur whispered, he placed a gentle kiss on those warm lips, wanting to brand them into his mind. More tears rolled down his cheeks, dripping on Merlin's pale skin.

'Ssshh... It will all be alright... Remember, no man is worth your tears.'

'You are... you idiot!' Arthur shouted in response.

'Prat.' Merlin whispered back and Arthur let out a soft laugh, remembering long forgotten times. Merlin gulped and looked him in the eye. 'Can you do something for me?... I want you to have a good life, find someone else and be happy, that's all I ask of you.'

Arthur's eyes widened in shock. 'No.. you're the only one I would ever love!'

Merlin sighed. 'Please... I have lived for so long, so many years and now that I have you finally back, I have to leave... but at the same time am I free now, something I have longed for, for many years, be happy for me... I will wait for you to return to my side.'

'Merlin?'

'No Arthur, please live for me, that's is all I ask.' It was then that a tear roll over Merlin's face, Arthur could clearly see the pain in the other's eyes. '... I love you.'

'I love you too.' Arthur said gently and he placed his lips on Merlin's. His eyes set upon the raven's, but in the corner of his eyes he could see the warlock's body starting to dissolve, disappearing into bright light, sparkles drifting off in the wind. 'I won't forget you.'

'Thank you.' The warlock whispered against the blond's lips. 'Goodbye...' Was his last word, Arthur felt the soft skin under his fingers disappear, their lips still locked together. He felt the warmth disappear, one last look at those bright blue eyes, before he only felt the cold, the emptiness.

He just stared off, looking at where his lover should have been, one last tear rolling over his cheek, before everything turned silent.

Warm arms reached for him, but Arthur only felt the cold. His friends dragging him away, knowing it all was lost.

xxx

15 years had past since Arthur last saw his lover, only pictures remained of him, he didn't even had a grave to visit.

Arthur sighed, he remembered what he had promised the raven, but he wasn't able to love someone else, he had tried, but no one was as perfect as Merlin. He felt tears rising in his eyes, but he couldn't cry, he hadn't cried since.

Most of the others had been able to go further. Gwen and Lancelot were married, just like Morgana and Leon. Both Percy and Elyan were seeing someone and Gwaine changed lovers almost every month, they were happy.

And Aithusa... no one knew where she was, Gwaine had searched for her for months, but all of them knew that it was likely that she was no longer on this earth. She remained alive to support Merlin and now that he was no longer here, she also had no reason to stay, she could finally rest.

Arthur looked up at the night sky, wondering if Merlin watched over him, if he approved of the way he had lived. He ran a hand through his hair, knowing that the first stripes of grey ran through it. He sight, one day he would join Merlin, but not yet, he had to live for him, he had promised it. He would stay with his friends, love them and help them through their lives, but he would never love someone else.

The story of the mighty king Arthur and his warlock Merlin had ended with Merlin's dead. Arthur may have been an reincarnation of the once and future king, but he was never Arthur Pendragon and he would never become that man, how much Merlin had wanted him to be. But when the time was right he right he would join Merlin again and he longed for that day to come.

xxx

_**A/N: I'm sorry for the people that hoped on getting a good ending. That is why I will make an alternative ending, for everyone that wanted this to end positive. **_


	15. Happily ever after

_**A/N: So I promised all of you guys that I would make an happy ending and so I did. Here is it. **_

_**I thank all of you for reading this story to the end, I know that especially in the end the time between chapters were too long, but I hope that you still enjoyed it. **_

_**I may even make a little sequel to this story, but it will be something that can be read separately from this story. So wait and see if the happens.**_

_**Enjoy this last happy ending.**_

xxx

_The light finally faded away and he stared at the only person still standing. The illusion on the castle had lifted, leaving empty ruins behind. The black haired man lonely body stood in front of the broken throne, face looking down at the runes, which started to disappear. _

_Arthur stared not sure what to do, but slowly reached for the man. 'Merlin?' His lover didn't respond, so Arthur grabbed him by the shoulders and turned him around. He stared into those faraway blue eyes. 'Merlin... are you okay?' The raven didn't respond, instead he sank to the floor, while Arthur was barely able to catch him. _

_Arthur sank with him to the ground, holding him in his arms. 'Merlin... Merlin look at me!' _

_It was then that Merlin blinked and his eyes fixated themselves on Arthur's. 'Arthur?...' _

_'I'm here!' He gently looked into Merlin's eyes and held the slender body against his one. 'Are you okay?' _

_The raven gave him a sad smile. 'I don't think I'm.' _

_'Wha... what do you mean?' He asked, not wanting to accept the truth he already felt in his heart. _

_Merlin's hand reached for his cheek, he felt a shaking hand being placed on his face and his own hand quickly grabbed it, squeezing it gently. 'You know what I mean.' The others kneeled down next to them, looking concerned at their friend, knowing there was no hope. _

_'No... no! I don't get it, everything will be alright and we-.' _

_'Arthur!' Merlin interrupted him. _

_Arthur could feel a tear roll down his face and he slowly lowered his forehead so it rested on Merlin's. 'Please stay with me.' He whispered to him. _

_Merlin didn't react and it was Gwen gasping that caused him to back away and look at Merlin. The man gave him a soft smile, but his body started to become transparent. 'Merlin?' _

_'... I'm sorry, I think that I have to go.' _

_'What's happening to him?' He heard Elyan ask in shock. _

'He's dying!' A cold voice spoke to them from behind, Arthur turned his head around, seeing Morgause standing behind them. He blinked at the witch, what was she planning now? He held Merlin protectively in his arms.

'Leave, we don't want you here!' Gwaine growled to her.

She glared at him, before looking at Merlin, Arthur narrowed his eyes and confusion spread through his head, why did she had that gentle look in her eyes? She slowly came towards them, holding her hands up to show that she didn't mean any harm. 'I'm only here to help.'

'Why would we trust you?' Leon asked angry. 'You tried to kill us.'

The blond witch stopped and looked at him. 'That was the woman I once was, I regret what I have done, please let me help.' She begged them and Arthur couldn't help feel that she really meant it. But none of them responded and Morgause's face saddened and she looked at her sister. 'Morgana... please.'

Arthur glanced at his sister and saw how she sighed. '... I trust her...' She looked at Arthur. 'We have no other choice.'

He gulped and turned his look at Merlin. The man lay in his arms, clearly under much pain, but the man still looked tenderly at him. '... Let her try...'

'Are you sure?'

Merlin closed his eyes. 'Otherwise I will die... I don't want us to be separated again.' A tear ran down Merlin's cheek.

Arthur knew that his lover was right, but the thought alone of Morgause touching him was unbearable. He leaned forward placing his lips on Merlin's, feeling how those gentle lips became colder and colder. 'Do it... save him.' He didn't look at the witch when she kneeled down, he didn't trust her, but they had no other choice, he could feel Merlin's heartbeat slowing down under the tips of his fingers.

He saw how Morgause's hands reached for Merlin, her fingers resting on his head. She started to speak long soft words, it almost sounded gently, something he never imagined her to be able to do. He saw how Merlin clearly relaxed under her touch, it was when she spoke her final words that the raven almost jumped up, his eyes wide with total panic. 'No!'

Arthur's heart skipped a beat, fearing for his lover's life. He reached for Merlin, wanting to pull him away, but instead he was stopped by the man. The warlock looked at Morgause, his whole body almost shining with life, but his eyes were not filled with anger or hatred, but the raven had a gently warm look in his eyes. 'Merlin?...' He tried, but the warlock was ignored.

'Why did you do it?' Merlin asked with a stern voice.

She gave him a sad smile. 'To repay my debt to you... I'm sure that you can put it to better use than I would ever have been able to.'

'Morgause... thank you.'

Morgana kneeled down next to them, her eyes on her sister. 'What did you do?'

It was Merlin that answered for her. 'She saved me... she gave me her remaining life and energy...'

'But... that means...' The black haired witch looked at her sister, a tear rolling down her face. '... you will die.'

Morgause's softly nodded. 'Yes... but I know that Merlin will put it to better use, I have nothing more to live for, but he has.' Morgana opened her mouth to comment, but Morgause didn't let her. 'It has been done sister, goodbye.' She leaned forward, letting her head rest on Morgana's, before her body started to shine.

'Thank you Morgause.' Merlin said again, before the woman's body disappeared into nothingness.

The all went silent again, mourning over their lost ally. Arthur saw how Morgana started to cry, immediately Leon was with her, pulling her against his chest.

Arthur turned his attention back to Merlin and pulled the man into his arms, he felt the raven shiver. 'You okay?'

'Yeah... I just feel sad that Morgause had to die for me and... I just feel so empty without my magic.'

Arthur blinked in surprise. 'You have no magic?'

Merlin looked up, locking eyes with the blond. 'I lost everything when I stopped Mordred and Morgause's powers only gave me enough to live one human lifetime.'

Arthur smiled. 'I guess that means I have to learn you to live without magic.'

'Please do so.' Merlin replied and he pushed his lips against the blond's.

xxx

Aithusa looked at those bright stars, the same that had been in the sky the night before, but somehow they looked brighter, a smile was spread over her lips. She was all alone outside, but she didn't care for it, she needed time alone, time to think.

She had been able to turn back to her human form after Merlin defeated Mordred, but she wasn't able to do anything after she changed. Seeing Merlin dying in Arthur's arms, there was nothing that could frighten her more than the thought of her dragonlord dying and at the same time have the thought that she couldn't do anything for him.

She sighed , she just felt so tired. Merlin now had a human life and he would spend the rest of his life with Arthur, but... that meant that he didn't need her anymore and without that she had no reason to stay on this earth. Maybe it was time for her to follow her uncle Kilgharrah to the other world.

She sank away in her thoughts, while looking up at the sky who in all those years had stayed the same, she didn't even hear the footsteps walking towards her.

'Aithusa?'

She jolted up and almost fell of her chair, turning her head towards the voice. She looked at a stunned Gwaine. 'Gw... Gwaine? What are you doing here?'

He blinked before answering. 'I wanted to bring you back inside, it's rather cold out here.'

The white dragon gave him a gentle smile, she had always cared for the man. 'No thank you, I'm just going to stay out here for a little while longer.'

He frowned. 'Are you sure about that, It's rather cold outside.'

'I'm a dragon, we have a thick skin.' She may tell him, but she couldn't let the goosebumps on her arms disappear, which the brunette had already noticed.

'I can see that.' Without saying anymore he placed his jacket over her shoulders and sat down next to her. 'So what's wrong?'

'Nothing.'

He leaned forward. 'I know something is wrong, just tell me.'

She sighed, she knew that man and was sure he wouldn't stop before she would tell him. 'I... I am not sure what to do now... I mean, Merlin doesn't need me anymore and I... I have nothing more to do on this earth.'

Her words shocked him, both pain and fear appeared in his eyes and for a moment he was stunned. He eventually grabbed her hands, while looking in her eyes. 'But we're still here...' The next thing he whispered. 'I'm still here.'

Aithusa stared at him. 'But you don't need me.'

Gwaine sighed. 'I... I want you by my side.' She opened her mouth to comment, but he didn't let her. 'I have never said this before, but when I first saw you at school, before I remembered, I... I fell in love with you.' A blush spread over his cheeks.

She gapped at him. 'But you like guys.'

'I did, but there was something about you... So do you want to be with me?' He asked nervously.

She looked at him, as if he became mad, but... but was that really what she felt... She didn't even realise how tears rolled down her cheeks, how her hands started to shake. 'I... I want to be with you too!' Her mind finally realised and she threw herself in his arms.

She felt how he sighed in relief, holding her tightly against his chest. 'I love you.' He kissed her forehead.

xxx

Merlin smiled and kissed Arthur on the lips, while they sat down on the grass watching the children run around them. It had been 15 years since their fight with Mordred and they all were living happily.

All of them, Arthur, Merlin, Gwen, Morgana and the knights were out picnicking, together with their children and the day couldn't be better.

He let out a laugh, just knowing how wonderful the last couple of years had been. He rested against his lover's chest. Their love had been great, of course they had their own fights, but that was only normal.

They even decided to adopt a little girl, who was now running around with the other children. She was a 5 year old little blond girl with deep brown eyes. He smiled seeing her run around, seeing her pure old soul.

He even aged, something he had never imagined. He saw how Arthur grew older, like he had watched happening years ago, but this time he was not afraid to lose his lover, because he would never be alone again, he was finally able to die.

He heard Arthur rustle and both men locked eyes with each other. Arthur wore the same warm smile as Merlin on his face. 'I love you.' The blond commented with a bright grin on his face.

Merlin laughed at him and kissed him gentle on the corner on of his mouth. 'And I love you too.'


End file.
